Desire Of Blood
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Nadie sabe con certeza el origen mítico de los vampiros y eso era lo que intrigaba al estudiante universitario Eren Jaeger, pero no lo suficiente como para comprobar que aquellas criaturas sí existían, suponía que ya era tarde, haber conocido a esos dos hombres había sido el fin de su vida común y corriente. Riren Eruren AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ya que estamos en épocas de muertos y todo ese rollo no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir un fic sobre las míticas criaturas que son….los vampiros…tan tan TAN… okya :v**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y si no pues…pues…ni modo (¿?)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Inicio algo triste, algo de heterosexualidad (¿?), Eren más raro de lo normal, Riren y Eruren, etc.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque Isayama me odia, si, eso :v**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a AddictedToMxM por el beto de este prologo y a Suriel Bauzer por la portada..**

 **Sin lean mis amores :3**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

El viento frío de la noche susurraba un mal augurio. La luna, rojiza brillaba y le daba un aspecto sombrío a todo aquello que iluminaba. Varias llamas de fuego se veían deslizarse por una montaña, eran antorchas, listas para quemar todo a su paso.

Y él veía todo desde una ventana. El trayecto que seguían esas antorchas y las personas del pueblo que las portaban era el camino hacia su castillo, aquel que compartía con todos los demás seres como él, los seres nocturnos. Personas capaces de vivir por siglos, con la única necesidad de alimentarse de sangre. Su creadora había sido Lilith, la primera mujer en pisar la tierra. Ella había discutido con Adán, y estando en desacuerdo con Dios y con el hombre, abandonó el Edén para ir con Satanás, el cual la recibió de brazos abiertos. Lilith se relacionó con los demonios y con ello nació una nueva especie.

Lilith se convirtió en lo que la gente denominaba un vampiro, un monstruo nocturno que necesitaba de sangre humana para continuar su larga vida.

Esos humanos con antorchas venían a eliminarlos y a asesinar a Lilith para evitar la reproducción de los vampiros, pues ella era la única que podía convertir a los humanos en tales; sin embargo, Levi no iba a permitirlo. Ya había trazado un plan: Erwin y él escaparían junto a Lilith, se irían a un lugar remoto donde ningún humano pudiera encontrarlos a ellos y a los demás vampiros.

Se alejó de la ventana, caminando por los largos y anchos pasillos del castillo, sus frías paredes eran propicias para que los vampiros vivieran allí dentro. Arregló el cuello de su capa, sacudiendo el polvo que había caído en sus ropas al encontrar un túnel secreto que les ayudaría a huir sin que los humanos pudieran seguir su rastro.

Pronto divisó a Erwin, parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lilith. Tenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión sombría en su rostro, así que Levi aceleró el paso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba muy mal?

Smith intentó detenerlo, pero fue en vano. El azabache lo apartó con facilidad, abriéndose paso por una de las puertas que se encontraba abierta. Al entrar sus pies se detuvieron en seco y por un momento pensó que su corazón se había detenido para siempre.

Sobre la cama de sábanas suaves y blancas había un cadáver, era Lilith. Sus cabellos castaños estaban desordenados, su pulcro vestido blanco estaba empapado de sangre, la cual había dejado de brotar de su pecho. Una estaca en el corazón, no había cura alguna para eso.

Levi dudó, antes de dar pasos lentos hacia la cama y estirar la mano, acariciando el cabello de su amada, deslizando sus dedos por su frente hasta parar en sus mejillas. Sus párpados cubrían sus hermosos ojos dorados. Alejó su mano de aquel cuerpo inerte.

El único pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue uno simple: pudo haberlo evitado.

Pero ya era tarde, no podía hacer nada. Sus dedos temblaron por haber recibido el ultimo toque a la piel de Lilith. Maldijo en voz baja, cayendo de rodillas y estrellando sus puños contra el suelo de piedra. Estos sangraron, pero a él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Alzó la mirada, tomando una firme decisión: respetaría el camino que su amada había forjado. Se puso de pie, parándose enfrente de Erwin, quien lo miró a los ojos. Podía ver lo afectado que estaba.

Sin embargo, no era el momento adecuado para llorar su pérdida.

—Vámonos. Lilith ha despejado el camino para nosotros, respetemos su decisión.

No necesito decir más, todos los demás vampiros le siguieron y los aldeanos solo encontraron a Lilith muerta dentro del castillo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tu comportamiento podría clasificarse como extraño —Eren no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el libro que sujetaba con sus manos.

Armin, al verse ignorado, le quitó los lentes a su amigo como una infantil venganza. El castaño trató de arrebatárselos; sin embargo, el rubio sonreía, alzando su mano en el aire. Aunque Eren fuera más alto que él, era muy flojo, por lo que ni siquiera se levantó de su asiento.

—Regrésamelos, los necesito para terminar el libro —Jaeger extendió su mano, mirando al rubio con reproche. Armin rodó los ojos y le entregó los lentes.

—Es el décimo en esta semana. ¿Cuánto tardas en leerlos? ¿Cinco horas?

—No soy tan rápido —sonrió halagado, colocando un separador en la página donde se quedó—. Los fines de semana no toco los libros, solo leo de lunes a viernes, dos cada día, doce horas.

—¿Acaso no duermes, vampiro?

—Claro, los fines de semana —el chico rubio se limitó a suspirar, sentándose en el asiento libre frente a él.

—Si Mikasa se enterara, te mataría.

—Ella siempre se preocupa de más, ni idea del por qué —Armin volteó a verlo, alzando sus cejas continuamente—. Ya basta, es obvio que Mikasa solo me ve como un amigo.

—Amigo mi trasero, yo soy su amigo y ni siquiera me dice buenos días cuando llega. Eren, tú le gustas, así que… ¿por qué no le confiesas tu amor de una vez para que sean felices?

—Ya te lo he dicho, eso nunca pasaría —Jaeger volvió a su lectura. Armin se dio por vencido y le dio la espalda, sacando el cuaderno de la materia que les tocaba.

Como si la hubieran invocado, Mikasa fue la siguiente en cruzar la puerta, acercándose a ambos antes de regañar a Eren por leer tantos libros y no dormir lo suficiente.

Así es, Armin lo había delatado.

.

.

.

.

.

Cálculo, oh, maldita materia. El maestro era bueno, te explicaba cuántas veces quisieras y contestaba hasta las preguntas más estúpidas, pero la materia era un asco o más bien su cabeza no daba para tanto número. Ambas cosas eran factibles.

Era allí cuando se arrepentía de haber escogido una ingeniería; sin embargo, la química siempre había captado su atención, desde pequeño había gozado de experimentar con lo que había en casa, y cuando en preparatoria tuvo la clase de química, se dio cuenta de que eso era para él.

Solo que cálculo le hacía cambiar de opinión. Bueno, hacía cambiar de opinión a cualquiera. Armin estudiaba ingeniería en gestión empresarial, sería un gran hombre de negocios, y Mikasa estudiaba ingeniería en mecatrónica, una carrera que era denominada como "para hombres", pero confiaba en que Mikasa rompería ese mito con gusto.

Y ellos tres tenían algo en común: odiaban cálculo.

Sin embargo, era una de las dos materias que les tocaba juntos, así que viéndolo por ese lado, no era tan malo. Eren debía admitir que él era el más cabeza hueca de los tres, aunque contaba con dos maravillosos amigos para que le explicaran.

—Y bien, con esto concluye la clase. De tarea van a traerme los ejercicios tres y cuatro en una hoja suelta, hasta el lunes.

Su día había terminado, por fin era libre. Se resbaló por el asiento, dejando que sus piernas se estiraran lo más posible, alzó los brazos en señal de victoria y deseó teletransportarse a su casa, cosa imposible, pero bueno, algún día lo lograría. Jaeger nunca se cerraba a posibilidades extraordinarias.

—Hey, Eren. Armin y yo iremos a Starbucks, ¿vienes?

El castaño asintió, antes de guardar su cuaderno y su pluma dentro de la mochila. Necesitaba tomar un café antes de llegar a su casa, terminar los trabajos e ir a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco hojas, solo faltaban cinco hojas para terminar el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo. Era de fantasía, hablaba sobre los seres nocturnos, aquellos denominados vampiros. Desde pequeño a Eren le fascinaron estas criaturas y siempre que encontraba un libro nuevo sobre ellos, decidía leerlo.

Claro que había pasado de Crepúsculo y su saga, solo necesitó leer el revés del primer libro para saber que sería un asco.

Cuando Eren comenzaba a leer un libro, no prestaba atención al mundo a su alrededor. Era por ello que no se dio cuenta de que había dado vuelta una esquina antes de llegar caminando al condominio de apartamentos donde vivía.

El lugar donde ahora caminaba era un pasillo oscuro, algo estrecho y sin salida. Solo cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la pared decidió detener su lectura, levantando la vista por encima del borde de su libro. Lo que vio no era algo muy común.

Había un hombre desangrándose, con un corte a lo largo de su hombro derecho hasta su abdomen en la parte izquierda. Dos hombres, vestidos de traje estaban de pie frente al tipo herido, y uno de ellos traía una navaja. El castaño se percató de que era una de plata, muy escasas.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de usar sus pensamientos de aficionado a cosas que tenían que ver con vampiros. Necesitaba escapar antes de que se dieran cuenta o esos mafiosos iban a matarlo y estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello.

Al primer paso hacia atrás, pisó un pobre gato callejero que intentó rasguñarlo. Eren lo esquivó a último minuto, pero al hacer todo ese escándalo los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Mierda, iba a morir esa noche.

—Ehm, yo… no se preocupen, no le diré nada a la policía, ¡lo juro! —estaba temblando, sus piernas parecían inmóviles, pero todo el resto de su cuerpo se sacudía del miedo. El hombre herido lo veía fijamente, su extraño mirar hizo que se estremeciera.

—Es un humano —sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo, y el tipo sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, poniéndose de pie.

Eren siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos apenas percibieron cuando la víctima apareció frente a él, para apartar un poco de cabello castaño de su cuello moreno y acercar sus labios a aquel tramo de piel. El corazón de Jaeger se detuvo durante un instante. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Pues todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

Y antes de poder saberlo, el hombre cayó al suelo, siendo arrastrado por los otros dos que lo sujetaban de las piernas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

Eren no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ese callejón, dejando olvidado su libro, que se le había caído en el momento en que vio la situación en la que se encontraba.

Necesitaba escapar de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

Asustado, temblando por el frío y el miedo, se aseguró de que todos los candados de su puerta estuvieran bien puestos. Ni siquiera tomó una ducha, no se cambió de ropa, solo corrió a su cuarto y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Su corazón latía como loco y estaba sudando, sudando en pleno invierno, vaya que se había llevado un susto.

Dirigió su mano a su cuello, acariciando la parte en donde el hombre herido había posado sus labios. Le dolía y ardía un poco. Quién sabe qué le había hecho.

Pero ya estaba muy cansado, así que con un bostezo y un pestañeo se quedó dormido, olvidando lo recién sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy había despertado de buenas, listo para ir a comprar los víveres de la siguiente semana y después encerrarse en casa y dormir hasta el próximo lunes. Todo había estado bien el día anterior, no había tenido un horrible suceso con mafiosos, claro que no, solo había sido un sueño. Sí, un sueño.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos, pensando en que el centro comercial no estaba muy lejos, sobreviviría al trayecto, no necesitaba preocuparse. Inhaló y exhaló aire, abriendo su puerta, asomando la cabeza, viendo hacia todas direcciones. No había nadie.

Caminó por el pasillo donde se veían los demás apartamentos, luego bajó las escaleras y tomó el camino que lo llevaría al centro comercial. Sí, de verdad que no había pasado nada ayer por la tarde, solo había sido su imaginación.

Sería capaz de olvidarlo si no se sintiera observado.

Alguien lo agarró del brazo. Eren pegó un grito y casi comienza a suplicar por su vida, por fortuna solo se trataba del inofensivo Armin, el cual lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Estas bien? —fue lo que preguntó. Jaeger asintió aún sorprendido—. Bien, necesito que no mires hacia atrás, alguien te está siguiendo. Por fortuna iba a pasarme por tu departamento y te encontré aquí. Yo te acompaño al supermercado, hay que intentar perderlo allí.

Eren no había notado que alguien lo seguía. Como Armin le dijo, no volteó hacia atrás en todo el camino. De hecho, había estado ocupado hablando con su amigo, quien intentaba hacer como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada.

En el supermercado lo perdieron y el ambiente se relajó. Armin compró un par de cosas que sus padres le habían pedido y de paso unas cuantas botanas. Le ofreció a Eren quedarse en su apartamento por un rato para que se tranquilizara, pero Jaeger se negó, únicamente le pidió que lo acompañara hasta el condominio.

—Nos vemos. Duerme lo que no has dormido, idiota, no mueras por falta de sueño —Eren sonrió, despidiéndose de Armin que como quiera revisó con la mirada si alguien se escondía por allí.

Al ver que su amigo se había ido, subió las escaleras del condominio, silbando mientras sujetaba con fuerza las bolsas del mandado. Eran muchas y que se le cayeran no era una posibilidad.

—Te tardaste mucho, mocoso.

Enmudeció. Al lado de su puerta había un hombre, con una capa y sombrero negro, de traje elegante. Eren tragó saliva; era uno de los mafiosos.

—¿C-cómo? —si cuando miró hacia arriba antes de subir las escaleras no había nadie. Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo llegó allí tan rápido?

—Más acción, menos palabras. Por estar tan nervioso, no cerraste bien tus candados. Erwin pudo abrir la puerta fácilmente —el hombre de cabello negro con extraño corte militar giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta para el castaño—. Entra, Erwin ya debió haber terminado de cocinar.

¿Cocinar? Wow, todo era muy extraño.

Entró en silencio, metiéndose a la cocina, siendo perseguido por el desconocido. El tal Erwin estaba allí, sirviendo comida en un plato. Eren pudo saborearla al instante, olía exquisito, no tenía idea de qué era, pero se veía delicioso.

Iba a comenzar a guardar las cosas que había comprado, pero el hombre rubio lo detuvo.

—Lo haré yo, después de todo somos los invitados —ah, sí, de repente recordó que en su casa había dos extraños.

Se quedó quieto, sin la menor idea de qué hacer. ¿Escapar? ¿Huir? ¿Gritar y pedir ayuda? Pero… ¿alguien vendría a ayudarle? De seguro cuando vieran que se trataba de mafiosos, iban a hacer como si no hubieran visto nada. Su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, abrió la boca varias veces antes de cerrarla de nuevo, sus manos sudaban y estuvo tentado a tomar un cuchillo para protección propia.

Tenía mucho miedo.

—Hey, tú, tranquilízate y ven conmigo al comedor.

Se estremeció y caminó hasta el comedor con la mente en blanco, notando cómo sus piernas temblaban. El hombre de cabellos negros se sentó, indicándole al castaño que hiciera lo mismo.

No estaba de humor como para comer algo y menos si era algo cocinado por mafiosos.

—Bueno, no es mucho porque no había demasiada variedad en tu cocina. Quizás debí esperar a que volvieras con la despensa —¿acaso algo de lo que dijo tenía sentido? Porque a Eren le sonaba disparatado—. Pude hacer una ensalada de papa y spaghetti con carne.

¿No acababa de decir que en ese momento no había nada comestible?

—Uhm, gracias, supongo —el rubio sonrió, sirviéndole a Eren solamente—. ¿Ustedes no comerán algo?

—No es necesario, no venimos aquí para hacernos amigos tuyos.

—Levi, no seas grosero.

¿Levi? Bueno, al menos ya sabía su nombre.

—Entonces, ¿a qué vinieron?

Erwin volteó a verlo.

—Come primero, luego hablaremos de lo que sucedió ayer.

Eren tragó saliva, poniéndose más nervioso que antes.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a comer, se olvidó de sus nervios. La comida era deliciosa, mejor de lo que hubiera sabido si él la hubiera cocinado, ese mafioso tenía un buen toque en la cocina. Al terminar el ultimo bocado todos los nervios regresaron a él.

—Y-ya dije que no le diré a nadie lo que vi, en serio, no diré nada.

—Ja, como si eso fuera a convencernos —a Eren se le detuvo la respiración.

—Lo único que queremos es que de verdad lo olvides —Erwin le habló esta vez, obligando a Eren a fijar su vista en él, directamente a sus ojos azules—. Lo olvidarás por nosotros, ¿cierto?

Jaeger parpadeó, sintiéndose mareado de repente. Sentía su mente nublada, como si tuviera demasiado sueño.

—Sí.

—Entonces olvídalo, Eren. Todo esto fue un sueño, uno que debes olvidar.

El moreno asintió, como si se tratara de un fiel sirviente.

Pero algo salió mal. Jaeger se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía y cuando alzó la vista, logró captar el gesto de confusión en el rostro del rubio.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y Eren cayó inconsciente, siendo atrapado por Erwin. El castaño había estado a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Erwin, ¿qué mierda fue eso?

—No tengo ni idea, nunca me había pasado, la sugestión siempre ha sido mi fuerte, nadie había podido librarse de ella. Al menos hasta ahora.

—Este chico es extraño.

—Vaya que lo es.

—Te dije que lo matáramos, tu cortesía estúpida nunca sirve de algo.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en un cuarto negro, no había ni siquiera un rayo de luz. Daba miedo, se sentía asfixiado. De la nada, justo frente a él, apareció una cama con sábanas blancas de seda. Eren acarició la seda con sumo cuidado.

Cuando menos lo esperó, una mano tomó su muñeca, la cama desapareció y ahora solo había un charco de sangre. Eren cayó al suelo y otra mano apareció, surgiendo de su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. El castaño se hundía en el charco y a la vez trataba de salir de allí desesperadamente, pero no podía. Se ahogaba y más manos aparecieron, hundiéndolo rápidamente en esa sangre.

Eren estiró su mano, esperando que alguien la tomara; sin embargo, cuando su vista se llenó de un rojo escarlata, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esas manos.

—¿Estás bien?

Jaeger se percató de que durante su sueño, había movido su cuerpo. Estaba sentado en la cama y su brazo estaba estirado hacia la pared que estaba frente a él. Mierda, estaba empapado de sudor.

—Mocoso, Erwin te hizo una pregunta. ¿Estás bien, idiota?

Eren reaccionó.

—Sí, eso creo, qué pesadilla más horrible —espera, ¿qué mierda? ¿Acaso esos tipos seguían allí?—. Pensé que ya se habían ido.

—No podemos irnos hasta que olvides ese suceso.

—Se los dije, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

—Mmm, parece que tendremos que confiar en el chico, Levi —el azabache frunció las cejas y luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Haz lo que quieras, a mí nunca me haces caso.

—Perdónalo, tiene una extraña enfermedad deficiente —Eren sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el tal Levi solo se vio más encabronado—. Bueno, Eren, confiaremos en tu sano juicio. Este pequeño accidente será un secreto entre los tres, ¿vale?

Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez Jeager estaba decidido a no decir nada sobre lo que vio ayer en la tarde.

Quizás esos mafiosos no eran tan malos después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Es una mala idea.

—No es como si pudiera evitarlo, mi sugestión no funcionó.

Levi sonrió.

—Al parecer no eres tan perfecto como pensabas.

—Deja eso, desde que comenzamos a hablar con Eren te has puesto muy quisquilloso.

—No puedo evitarlo, hay algo sobre ese chico que me tiene inquieto.

—No eres el único que se siente así, percibo que Eren está lleno de misterios.

—Entonces solo basta alejarnos de él. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

—Espero que los cazadores no sepan de su existencia, sería problemático.

Levi bufó, regresando su vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

Sea lo que fuera, Eren tendría que arreglárselas solo.

.

.

.

.

.

Su fin de semana vaya que había empezado de una forma muy particular, aunque eso ya no importaba. Ahora estaba bien y su entorno era tranquilo, así que cuando despertó la mañana del domingo, se encontró a sí mismo de un muy buen humor. Al llegar a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno se sorprendió al ver el libro que ya había dado por perdido en la mesa del comedor.

Vio que un papel sobresalía de las páginas y se acercó a la mesa para tomar la nota.

 _Lamento no haber podido encontrar el separador. —Erwin_

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, eso antes de guardar la nota entre las páginas del libro. No le gustaría que se doblara el papel, pues estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver a esas dos personas.

De la nada el hambre pasó a segundo plano y las ganas de ir al baño se hicieron prioridad, pero tuvo que detenerse para verse en el espejo. ¿Qué demonios era esa marca en su cuello?

¿Dientes? Parecía como si le hubieran clavado dos colmillos. El área estaba rojiza, como si empezara a cicatrizar. Al tocarla, la herida ardió un poco y Eren frunció las cejas.

¿Vampiros?

Inmediatamente desechó la idea. Imposible, completamente imposible, claro que no, todo era parte de su imaginación. Sí, vaya que había echado a volar su imaginación.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Confundido y algo hambriento, abrió la puerta. Eran dos personas, una mujer y un hombre con extrañas túnicas negras. Eren se preguntó qué es lo que querían.

—Disculpa, ¿has visto a un tipo de cabello negro con cara de amargado? —el único hombre así que se le vino a la mente fue Levi.

—¿O a uno rubio con cejas gruesas, que parece un típico americano?

¿Erwin? ¿Por qué esos chicos los buscaban? Había prometido no decir nada al respecto y guardar aquello como un secreto, así que no planeaba delatarlos.

Pero todo era demasiado sospechoso.

—Ehm, no, no se me hacen conocidos.

La chica ladeó el rostro, mirándole de arriba a abajo con curiosidad. Después sonrió, murmurándole algo al chico a su lado.

—Bien, entonces supongo que tendremos que llevarte con nosotros.

El chico apareció detrás de él, cubriendo su boca y nariz con su mano, la cual portaba una tela con cloroformo, por lo que cayó dormido al instante.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

 **Este fic creo que será más corto que Dunkel, ya que este es como un fic pequeño para aplacar mis ansias de un fic de vampiros (¿?)**

 **Y si, es Riren y Eruren, quien no pueda tolerarlo pues porfa no dejen comentarios de odio, solo no lo sigan leyendo y listo, como quiera ustedes debieron darse cuenta porque lo puse en el Summary y en advertencias :v**

 **En fin, con esto me despido, nos vemos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pos aquí estoy, tarde por culpa de Mabo :v –mira a todas partes lista para huir si Mabo salvaje aparece-**

 **En fin, aquí nuevo capítulo de Desire of Blood, ojala les guste :3**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren no tan kaguai de su ne, muerte de un personaje sin importancia, Levi badass, Erwin bipolar, etc.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Duele repetir esto ;-; La serie no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, listo :´v**

 **Agradecimientos a AddictedToMxM por el beteo :v**

 **Sin más pasele a leer :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Dos almas, dos razones para vivir**

* * *

El olor a humedad y tierra mojada lo desorientó por completo. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba atado, con ojos y boca cubiertos por un pedazo de tela. No podía moverse, ni gritar para pedir ayuda, se sintió inútil, sin poder defenderse por sí solo.

Luego recordó el cloroformo y esas personas de extrañas túnicas, su encuentro con aquellos mafiosos y dedujo que se encontraba en un gran problema. De seguro era una pelea entre dos familias de la mafia y él había sido solo una pobre víctima que pronto desaparecería.

—¿Crees que ya esté despierto? —una voz que se escuchó algo lejana lo hizo reaccionar, era la voz de esa chica.

—No lo sé, ¿quieres que lo averigüe? —suponía que ese debía ser el otro chico, ese que le había puesto el pañuelo lleno de cloroformo en su nariz y boca.

Pronto una mano se posó en su hombro y le apretó con fuerza, haciéndole abrir la boca y hacer una exclamación de dolor. Los dedos de ese chico se clavaban en su hombro y era doloroso, no sabía cuánta fuerza estaba aplicando pero era demasiada, sentía que su hombro se iba a partir en dos.

—Vaya, vaya, su majestad ha despertado —parpadeó, tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a su entorno; no traía sus lentes y estaba realmente oscuro.

La tela también desapareció de su boca y pudo respirar mejor que antes. El dolor era insoportable, quiso llorar pero apretó los labios, tratando de contenerse.

—¿Vas a decirnos cuándo viste a esos dos hombres? —Eren negó. Tenía una terrible sensación; si decía algo quizás esos dos hombres acabarían muertos. Pero… ¿por qué a él le importaba tanto eso?

—Yo no sé de qué están hablando —mintió, sabiendo que se había notado por estar nervioso.

—¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta? Uno de ellos debió haberte dejado esa marca.

¿Eh? Acaso… ¿se refería a la marca de mordedura en su cuello?

—¿Eso? —preguntó confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver esa marca? No entendía, no comprendía nada.

—Quizás… ¿te sugestionaron? —Eren estaba más perdido que antes, simplemente no lograba captarlo—. Sí, eso debió haber sido, de otra manera él nos hubiera contestado. De seguro esos malditos vampiros le lavaron el cerebro.

¿Qué?

—¿Vampiros? —eso tenía que ser un sueño.

—De verdad que le lavaron muy bien el cerebro, pero está bien, no importa. Los vampiros suelen aparecer cuando su presa está en peligro. Me pregunto, ¿cuánto vales para ellos?

Nada, pensó Eren rápidamente.

No era nada para esos dos vampiros. _Hombres_ , se corrigió inmediatamente. Se acababan de conocer, no tenían lazos sanguíneos. En resumen, era un caso perdido, iba a morir allí mismo.

—Es increíble que ustedes los cazadores puedan ser más fríos que nosotros —de entre los árboles surgieron dos personas. Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿habían venido a rescatarlo?

—¡Ja! Ustedes son los que empezaron con la matanza, nosotros tan solo les seguimos el juego —la chica sonrió perversamente, sacando unas pistolas de entre su túnica negra, la cual cayó al suelo, desvelando la ropa que traía puesta, toda ella de cuero.

—No es agradable ver a una señorita con las manos llenas de sangre —Erwin se arregló la corbata que traía puesta, preparándose para lo que podía ser una desastrosa pelea.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué no es eso lo que era Lilith?

Ambos hombres se tensaron. Jaeger logró ver cómo Levi hacía puños sus manos y Erwin fruncía las cejas, apretando sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

Se habían puesto realmente incómodos y furiosos.

—Malditos… —murmuró el azabache, conteniendo toda la rabia que sintió al escuchar ese insulto hacia Lilith.

—Pero basta de tirarnos flores, lo único que importa es que cayeron en nuestra trampa. Al parecer no son tan listos como presumen.

En las gruesas ramas de los árboles se posaban varias personas, todas ellas con armas y esa peculiar capa negra. El chico que había lastimado a Eren se quitó su túnica, mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante, tenía el cabello algo rapado y gris.

—Esto no es suficiente para detenernos —en los ojos azules de Erwin se vio un extraño brillo escarlata que sorprendió a Jaeger y más cuando Levi se vio de la misma manera.

Espera, no, los vampiros no existían, pero, ¿por qué los colmillos de Smith y Ackerman se veían tan anormales?

—Verán lo débiles que son, cazadores —Levi ya había comenzado a pelear, sujetaba a dos de los misteriosos hombres con sus manos y los impactó contra ellos mismos. Fue rápido, pero demasiado doloroso de ver.

—¡No se contengan! ¡Mátenlos! —ordenó el chico, girando una vara larga de metal entre sus manos.

A lo lejos Eren veía todo sin poder creérselo, acaso… ¿todo era verdad? Todo lo que leyó en libros de fantasía parecía ser cierto y era muy difícil creerlo. ¿Entonces cómo?

¿Cómo confiar en sus ojos?

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito vampiro! —Jaeger reaccionó, vio de dónde provenía ese grito y se llevó una sorpresa al ver cómo Erwin tomaba una de las guadañas de esos hombres y cortaba a la mitad a otro.

De repente Eren quiso vomitar.

—Apresúrate a escapar —no supo cuándo, pero el azabache había aparecido a su lado, cortando las sogas de un tajo con aquella navaja de plata que se le hacía conocida.

—¿A dónde? —estaba asustado, el castaño estaba muy asustado.

—No importa a dónde, solo lárgate de aquí —Eren iba a negarse, pero en ese momento Ackerman lo tiró al suelo. De esa manera el moreno no se vio afectado por el ataque del enemigo.

Sin embargo, Levi tenía una herida en el hombro.

Jaeger se quedó mudo. ¿Habían herido al azabache por su culpa? No, necesitaba despertar, tenía que despertar de ese sueño, esa ilusión no le gustaba, no, de hecho le aterraba.

Todos necesitaban detenerse.

—¡Tú! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! —un cazador le apuntó desde la distancia y Eren se percató de los cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

¿Eso era su culpa? ¿Toda esa sangre? ¿Todas esas vidas?

—¡No puedes ser humano si ayudaste a esos monstruos! —el castaño abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El chico de cabeza rapada se acercaba hacia él, iba a matarlo.

Este brincó, girando su vara que ahora parecía una estaca mortal. Eren se cubrió con sus brazos, temiendo el final.

Él seguía siendo humano, ¿cierto?

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Levi! ¡Eren está en pe-!

Erwin se calló, sorprendido de lo que veía a la distancia. Jaeger había extendido sus brazos y había creado una onda de aire violenta que lanzó al cazador hacia el tronco de un árbol, dejándole letalmente herido.

Smith ignoró a los cazadores a su alrededor y corrió hacia el moreno. Esa sensación que tenía en el pecho no le gustaba, era una sensación melancólica pero a la vez inquietante.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú intentaste matarme? —Eren apareció en un instante frente al chico que había herido—. Patético.

La mano morena de Jaeger agarró la cabeza del cazador, enterrando sus dedos en ese cráneo. Eren sonrió desquiciado y entonces se escuchó un crujido que silenció todo el campo de batalla.

—¡Connie! —gritó la chica de cabellos castaños sujetados en una coleta.

—Les sugiero que se vayan —una voz, tranquila pero amenazante, salió de los labios del castaño. Volteó, mostrando una sonrisa divertida y unos malévolos ojos dorados—. No tengo todo mi poder, pero aún puedo deshacerme de cada uno de ustedes.

Erwin y Levi se miraron, esos ojos… ¿Lilith?

—¡Ni loca! ¡Voy a matarte, maldito hijo de perra! —la cazadora empezó a dispararle y Eren solo alzó la mano. Las balas cayeron al césped y la chica dio pasos hacia atrás, asustada—. Este poder, esos ojos, no puede ser… ¿Lilith?

—Vaya, sabes quién soy —entonces esa persona ya no era Eren, era Lilith. Pero, ¿cómo? Erwin y Levi no podían comprenderlo—. Solo por eso no voy a darte una muerte dolorosa —de nuevo, Jaeger apareció de la nada frente a la chica y le sujetó del cuello.

—¡Detente, Lilith!

Eren se detuvo, girando a ver a Erwin. El rubio necesitaba ganar tiempo y detenerla.

La razón era muy sencilla: esa no se veía como la Lilith que recordaba.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó ella con seriedad—. Oh, eres un vampiro, pero no recuerdo haberte creado.

¿Qué? Smith se quedó estático. Si ella no lo recordaba, ¿entonces qué estaba pasando?

—Erwin, ¿qué está pasando? —el rubio por primera vez no sabía que contestar y Levi pareció molesto por ello.

—Como sea, no deberían interrumpirme o también los mataré a ustedes —Lilith apretó el cuello de la cazadora con más fuerza, disfrutando sus lamentos en demasía—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

Eren soltó a la chica, alejándose de ella. El castaño se cubrió los oídos y empezó a llorar como un niño perdido. Jaeger, aterrado de sí mismo, vio a Erwin quien lo miraba confundido. Los ojos de Eren eran de diferentes colores, uno dorado y uno aguamarina.

Jaeger gritó. El llanto era terrible, era parecido al llanto que alguien emitía cuando lo torturaban lenta y dolorosamente. Smith cerró los ojos y Levi desvió la mirada, la vista era aún peor.

Eren parecía desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

Y cuando el llanto acabó, Eren se desmayó, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin miró al frente, estaban cerca. Lo bueno era que todo estaba oscuro por la noche y no había gente en las calles. El rubio acomodó mejor el brazo en sus hombros, afirmó la cintura que sujetaba y continuó caminando. A su lado Levi hacía lo mismo, sujetando a la persona que venía en medio.

—Eren, ya casi llegamos, falta poco, necesito que des unos pasos más —el castaño no respondió, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Al llegar a las escaleras del condominio donde vivía Eren, Smith decidió cargar al moreno, así que le avisó al azabache para no sorprenderlo.

Erwin le murmuró algo a Jaeger y lo cargó entre sus brazos. El castaño se sujetaba de los hombros del rubio y el resto de su cuerpo era cargado por lo brazos del vampiro.

—Yo abro —se ofreció el Ackerman antes de que Erwin dijera algo.

La puerta cedió rápidamente y los tres entraron, Smith llevó a Eren a su cuarto y lo dejó en la cama. Jaeger parecía ido y siguió sujetándose de los hombros de Erwin a pesar de que este ya lo había soltado.

—Tranquilo, estamos aquí, Eren.

—Erwin…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tomando las manos del moreno entre las suyas.

—Erwin, yo lo maté —el brillo en los ojos de Eren había desaparecido. Se veía asustado y el vampiro se cuestionó a si mismo si podría ayudarle.

—No fue tu culpa, Lilith te poseyó por completo y por eso…

—Pero yo soy el que tiene las manos llenas de sangre.

No era mentira. Jaeger había ensuciado su camisa blanca y sus manos seguían sucias a pesar de ello.

—Hablaremos después sobre esto, necesito que duermas un poco y te tranquilices. Cuando te sientas mejor puedes acompañarnos en la sala.

—Está bien —fue lo último que contestó antes de tomar las cobijas y cubrirse por completo con ellas.

Erwin sonrió. El moreno parecía un niño pequeño.

.

.

.

.

.

—Todo salió mal —resumió Levi, dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala, mientras Erwin apretaba los labios. Por su culpa habían metido a Eren en problemas y por su culpa Lilith había despertado.

Y no despertó de la mejor manera.

—Primero debemos averiguar por qué Lilith está dentro de Eren y también por qué no nos recuerda.

Ackerman se le quedó viendo en silencio.

—Ni se te ocurra —¿por qué Levi le hablaba de esa manera?—. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, ni se te ocurra pensar en Eren como si fuera ella porque no lo es.

Tragó saliva, desviando la mirada.

—Sé que él no es Lilith, lo sé —pero le dolía, le dolía saber que no podía verla una vez más—. Pero tenemos que protegerlo, no sabemos si ella está dentro de él y no sabemos el porqué de su memoria olvidada. Me temo que tendremos que ir con una bruja.

—¿Bruja? Yo conozco a una —ambos voltearon hacia el corredor. Jaeger estaba allí, de pie y con una cobija cubriéndole el cuerpo entero—. No sé si pueda ayudarnos, pero se lo pediré.

—Eren, ¿te encuentras bien? —el castaño asintió, sentándose a lado de Erwin.

—Ahm, quería agradecerles, gracias a ustedes estoy vivo —Jaeger se había ruborizado, escondiendo su rostro entre la cobija que le cubría el cuerpo entero. Smith notó que se había lavado las manos.

—No fue nada —el rubio cogió algo de la mesa. Eran los lentes del castaño, claro que este apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que era. Erwin con una sonrisa le puso los lentes—. Olvidé entregarte estos.

Eren parpadeó, avergonzado del trato que recibía del vampiro.

—Tch, maldito mocoso, por tu culpa arriesgamos nuestros cuellos. Agradecer no es suficiente, deberías disculparte.

Y entonces Jaeger sufrió un enorme cambio de personalidad.

—¡¿Ah?! Yo no voy a agradecerte nada —el chico se levantó, dejando caer la cobija por el enojo.

—Bien, entonces no volveré a rescatarte. Por mí ve y muérete.

—Levi, no seas grosero —el azabache suspiró. Odiaba que Erwin lo regañara, así que prefirió detenerse.

—Perdona, olvidé que este mocoso ingrato debe ser protegido por nosotros.

—¡No necesito ser protegido por ti!

Ackerman abrió la boca, había estado a punto de contratar, pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse callado. Posó una mano en su boca y desvió la vista, Erwin se dio cuenta de que el azabache había recordado algo no muy grato.

—Eren, lo lamento, pero por los recientes sucesos nosotros debemos protegerte. Sería malo si los cazadores te encontraran.

—Comprendo —murmuró algo apenado. Jaeger volteó a ver a Ackerman, se veía algo culpable así que Erwin no pudo evitar sonreír—. Uh, lo siento, Levi.

El vampiro siguió sin verle a los ojos.

—Ya, no pasa nada, mocoso.

El castaño sonrió y su sonrisa pareció iluminarlo todo.

Esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Lilith.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin y Levi seguían a Eren. El moreno conocía el lugar más que ellos dos, así que sólo necesitaban seguirle. Ya casi era de noche, pero aún estaba bastante iluminado.

—Por última vez, ¿quién es la maldita bruja? —Ackerman estaba impaciente y sinceramente Smith también, necesitaban resolver sus dudas lo más pronto posible.

—Mucho cuidado con cómo te refieres a mí madre —¿Madre? Los dos vampiros se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —soltó Erwin algo confundido.

—Mi madre, Carla Jaeger, es una bruja, por eso quise irme de la casa cuando tuviera oportunidad. Odiaba tener que despertarme por olores nauseabundos —el castaño se estremeció. De solo recordar su comida diaria en la casa quería vomitar—. Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía cinco años, mamá dice que hizo lo posible para salvarlo, pero… supongo que no fue suficiente.

—Lamento lo de tu padre, Eren —trató de aligerar el ambiente Smith.

—No es nada. A pesar de que siempre estuvo en casa nunca lo veía, se la pasaba en su laboratorio, averiguando no sé qué cosas.

Silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir.

Llegaron a una colonia que lucía agradable, había un parque para los niños y varias casas con ambiente familiar. Eren saludó a unas cuantas personas por el camino y pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta de una casa, de la familia Jaeger.

—Hazlo de una vez, mocoso —el castaño titubeó unas cuantas cosas sin sentido y tocó el timbre.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y nadie abrió. Eren giró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Qué lástima, no está, hora de irnos.

—¿Eren? ¿Eres tú?

El castaño detuvo sus pasos y tardó en responder.

—Ho-hola, mamá —Carla, sonriente, se lanzó hacia su hijo que se dignó a mostrarle la cara.

—¡Qué emoción! Has venido en el momento indicado. He hecho una nueva poción, creo que es la mejor que haya hecho alguna vez en mi vida, ¿por qué no…? Espera, ¿quiénes son ellos? —la señora Jaeger señaló a los dos hombres que acompañaban al castaño.

—Mamá, uh, ellos son…

—¿Vampiros, eh?

—¿Cómo lo supo? —preguntó Erwin, sinceramente sorprendido.

—Sencillo, mi querido chupa sangre. Al ser bruja puedo detectar a todos los tipos de demonios que existen en esta tierra, pero nunca había visto a un descendiente de Lilith —la madre de Eren empezó a manifestar curiosidad.

—Mamá, ¿podrías ayudarnos? —Carla estaba preocupada y eso podía verse en su rostro.

—Supongo que ha llegado el momento —dedujo algo triste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo decirlo? Siempre supe que había algo extraño contigo —Eren frunció las cejas y Carla sonrió—. Siempre supe sobre Lilith dentro de ti. La razón por la que tu padre se la pasaba en su laboratorio era porque investigaba una manera de acabar con ella. Bueno, siempre fue algo testarudo.

—¿Estás diciendo que todas esas veces que me ignoró era porque en realidad trataba de salvarme? —ahora que lo pensaba tenía cierto sentido. Por las noches, cuando todo estaba en silencio Eren fingía estar dormido y siempre a una hora determinada su padre llegaba y se disculpaba con él por no pasar el día a su lado.

—Sí, así es. Desde que naciste ambos nos hemos estado esforzando para que seas libre, aunque en un determinado momento tuve que rendirme, supongo que todo esto era inevitable. El destino, ¿quizás?

—Pero es imposible, Lilith no pudo haber reencarnado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? —Erwin no podía creerlo, él había visto con sus propios ojos la estaca en el corazón de su amada. Entonces, ¿cómo?

—Vayamos adentro, no quiero que nos escuche alguien más —resumió Carla, invitándoles a pasar a la casa donde Eren pasó su infancia.

El castaño sentía que les debía una gran disculpa a su madre y a su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno, primero repasemos la historia de Lilith.

Carla los había llevado al sótano. Eren no se veía feliz de estar allí y los vampiros tuvieron que resignarse a seguir a aquella mujer.

Al final llegaron a un cuarto lleno de polvo y telarañas, el típico escondite de una bruja. Había varias estanterías llenas de libros y en medio de todo el desastre había un caldero con fogata encendida por debajo.

La madre de Eren tomó un libro y lo sacudió antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer.

—¿La historia de Lilith? Esa yo la conozco, ella me lo contó todo.

—Sinceramente siento que te escondió varias cosas, rubio oxigenado —Carla pasó unas hojas más hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba—. Sí, Lilith fue la primera mujer en la tierra, creada a partir del polvo, igual que Adán, pero al parecer a la pequeña Lilith no le gustaba el trato que obtenía de Adán. Vaya traviesa.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Eren estaba interesado, bueno, cualquiera lo estaría si tuviera a un demonio dentro de él.

—Digamos que hizo berrinche y se fue con Satanás, convirtiéndose en una nueva especie de demonio, un vampiro, más bien en el origen de los vampiros. Como saben Lilith es la única que puede transformar a humanos en vampiros, porque ella es el principio de todo.

—Ella nos transformó a mí y a Erwin.

—Así es, enano —afirmó la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro, Levi quiso matarla—. Y ha de haber tenido sus razones, pero eso ahora no es importante. Lo importante es que ustedes deben saber la tarea que Satanás le encomendó a Lilith.

—¿Cuál tarea? —Smith no sabía nada de eso.

—Le dio la tarea de mandarle almas por la eternidad. En otras palabras Lilith tiene una maldición, no puede morir. Ese es su trato con Satanás —explicó Carla con entusiasmo—. Lo que pasa es que tuvo que abandonar su cuerpo y encontrar otro, el de mi Eren.

El moreno fijó la vista en el suelo. Un demonio dentro de él, algo tan poderoso y monstruoso estuvo dentro de él desde que nació.

—Continúa.

—Me temo que a pesar de ello Lilith no está completa, dentro de Eren solo está la mitad del alma de Lilith. No sé por qué se dividió y es un total misterio de cómo lo hizo, creo que lo único que puedo usar como explicación es que ella era un demonio sumamente talentoso.

—¿No está completa? —eso explicaba por qué Lilith no los recordaba.

—No, lo más seguro es que haya escondido su otra mitad en algún objeto, algo de gran valor como… el anillo que Satanás le obsequió —Carla abandonó el libro en sus manos y buscó otro igual de polvoriento—. Satanás estaba maravillado con Lilith por la cantidad de almas que esta le ofrecía, así que le obsequió un anillo de oro, aunque muchos dicen que ese anillo estaba forjado con almas del inframundo.

—Recuerdo ese anillo. Erwin, ella siempre lo tenía consigo —Smith asintió, recordando cómo Lilith observaba ese anillo con odio puro.

—Entonces ya deben saber dónde está, ¿cierto?

—Transilvania, hace tiempo que no tocamos esas tierras —murmuró pensativo. Levi solo ocultó sus emociones.

—Allí yace la tumba de Lilith, el origen de los vampiros. Supongo que con eso el alma de Lilith estará completa. Cuando lo esté podrán encerrarla en el anillo y buscar a otro recipiente, porque no quiero que esa mujer posea a mi hijo —la bruja estaba seria, más que nada furiosa.

—No se preocupe, desde un principio no queríamos involucrar a Eren en esto. Le prometo que buscaremos otro recipiente, pero por ahora él debe venir con nosotros.

—De acuerdo —Carla suspiró resignada. No confiaba en esos vampiros, pero no tenía otra opción.

—¿Iremos a Transilvania? —Eren apenas se ubicaba. Asimilar todo eso de repente no era muy sencillo.

—Así es, tendremos que ir, pero en nuestro camino nos encontraremos a muchos cazadores. Aun así, ¿quieres ir? —Erwin le miró a los ojos y Eren asintió, tomando algo de valentía.

—Quiero ser libre.

Ah, sí, Lilith había dicho las mismas palabras una vez.

—No se diga más, viajemos hoy mismo. Espero que no estorbes, mocoso —el castaño chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado con la actitud del azabache.

Ambos vampiros empezaron a subir las escaleras y cuando Eren iba a hacerlo también su madre le detuvo.

—No confíes en ellos, haz lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir —esas palabras lo dejaron mudo. No supo si era por el tipo de gesto que tenía su madre o por qué la sola idea de que ellos le traicionaran era abominable.

—Lo haré, madre.

Tan solo esperaba que Carla se equivocara.

.

.

.

.

.

—Debemos agradecerte, Eren, el que nos acompañes es muy buena noticia. Déjame prepararte algo de comer —Smith le sonrió y Jaeger solo desvió la mirada, ahora no podía verle a los ojos—. Levi, ven a ayudarme, sería bueno que aprendieras algo de cocina.

—¿Para qué? Ni siquiera la necesitamos.

—Pero Eren sí la necesita, así que debes aprender —el azabache bufó. Estaba exhausto y no quería gastar sus últimas energías en darle de comer a un niño idiota.

—¿Si lo hago me dejas en paz?

—Claro. ¿Se te antoja algo en especial, Eren?

El moreno seguía sin mirar al vampiro, Erwin frunció las cejas. Al parecer la madre del chico le había dicho algo. Bueno, era lógico que esa bruja no confiara en ellos.

—Responde, mocoso —Eren se sobresaltó, parpadeó varias veces y se frotó las mejillas con sus manos.

—Algo de puré de papas estaría bien —contestó, ya habiendo aclarado su mente.

—Por supuesto, puré de papas. Vamos, Levi —Smith dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina. Apretó sus labios y puños, Carla había estado bien al advertirle a su hijo.

—Vamos a usarlo, ¿no es así? —Ackerman no tardaba en entender lo que sucedía y Erwin sonrió satisfecho.

—Así es. Apenas tengamos el anillo, Lilith poseerá por completo a Eren. Tardaríamos mucho en encontrar otro recipiente, así que dejaremos que Eren muera por Lilith. Ya luego nos desharemos de esa bruja.

—Había olvidado que tú también podías llegar a ser muy sádico.

—Levi, no subestimes mi amor por Lilith, al igual que yo no subestimo el tuyo hacia ella.

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

—Recuperemos a Lilith.

En eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Ehm si, no dije que al principio todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas :/**

 **Erwin y Levi no son unos santos, exactamente XD**

 **Eren sigue siendo tierno y adorable, con eso basta (¿?)**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a los siguientes lectores: Guest, valepaz1992, , Sora Yoru Hashiba, Bossenbroek, Fujimy, Gala117, fuckthesummer (si, hace mucho calor, digo, khe? :v) & Pau-Neko.**

 **Nos vemos luego :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí, les dije que ya estaba terminando DOB, apuesto a que no me habían creído, ¿cierto?**

 **Malos ;-;**

 **Este capítulo introduce nuevos personajes, personajes que quizás sean muy importantes en el transcurso de la historia.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir, este fic puede que sea corto, en realidad no sé si llegará a los diez capítulos por la consistencia de la trama…**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eruren, vuelvo a decir, si no lo podéis soportar solo no lean y absténganse a causar conflictos. Riren, también, ¿por qué no? Petra rarita, Hanji badass, Eren indeciso, con todo el mundo en su contra…**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no hasta que Isa la llama admita que en realidad es un sádico psicópata :v**

 **Aunque… quizás ya lo hizo uwu**

 **Gracias a Mabo por el beteo y por su paciencia, thank you beibi :'v**

 **Sin más pásenle a leer :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **Que comience la travesía"**

* * *

Con la última fuerza que le quedaba dio un paso. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, pero aun así pudo ser capaz de empujar las gigantescas puertas del cuartel. Cayó al suelo, respirando dificultosamente, sabía que debía hacer lo posible para vengar a sus amigos que habían muerto a manos de esos vampiros. Sacrificó muchas cosas, pero pudo llegar hasta allí, así que solo debía hacer un pequeño sacrificio más y todo valdría la pena.

Alzó la mirada desde el suelo, los cazadores que caminaban por aquel pasillo se detuvieron y pronto uno salió corriendo por un médico. Sonrió, no estaba segura de tener mucho tiempo más de vida, pero con unos minutos más bastaría.

Para su sorpresa en ese momento la sargento pasaba por allí y con pasos apresurados se acercó a ella, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la miró fijamente.

Era hora de lograr su cometido.

—Lilith ha resucitado… —comunicó con voz entrecortada.

—No te preocupes, Sasha —La sargento siempre recordaba sus nombres, no importaba cuantos cazadores hubiera, ella siempre recordaba los nombres de todos y eso la convertía en una líder que todos querían seguir—. Ya viene la ayuda, sobrevivirás y en cuanto estés mejor me lo contarás todo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sargento… —murmuró antes de perder la conciencia por el dolor, en ese momento varios médicos llegaron a atender a Sasha Braus.

La sargento dejó a la cazadora bajo el cuidado de los médicos, después tronó los dedos y un joven le trajo un pañuelo para quitarse la sangre que había en sus ropas, inclusive había manchado su placa dorada con incrustaciones de diamantes.

—¿Alguna orden, sargento? —preguntó otro cazador con placa plateada, haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto hacia aquella mujer.

Ella se acomodó los lentes, frunciendo las cejas.

—Ordénenle a las brujas y a los altos comandos que se reúnan en tres horas. También notifíquenle eso al comandante.

—¡A la orden, sargento Zoe!

Con ello Hanji acabó de dar órdenes. Los soldados, antes de irse, hicieron puño su mano derecha y la posaron en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, después de esto acataron las órdenes de su superior, corriendo en varias direcciones.

Zoe no podía tomar a la ligera la revelación que Sasha se había empeñado en darles.

La resurrección inminente de Lilith no eran buenas noticias. Con ello no solo significaba el regreso de un potencial enemigo, sino que esta información haría que los vampiros dejaran de esconderse para alzarse una vez más contra los cazadores.

El que Lilith hubiera renacido significaba que el poder original de todos los vampiros había vuelto, haciéndolos más fuertes.

Eso era un grave problema para todos ellos.

La sargento Zoe flexionó sus dedos, recordando el día en que lo perdió todo por esos asquerosos chupa sangre. Entonces lo supo, su determinación no iba a flaquear, acabaría con esos vampiros.

Y sin duda alguna mataría a Lilith en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren no entendía lo que pasaba, pero solo hacía lo que ambos vampiros le decían.

Corrió a su cuarto, buscando una maleta que sacó del fondo de su armario. Después la abrió y la arrojó sobre la cama, tomando ropa colgada en el armario y después buscó también en los cajones de los muebles, la ropa interior era necesaria también.

Erwin le había dicho que habían conseguido a alguien que los podría llevar a Transilvania sin ser demasiado obvios, pero que tendrían que empacar varias cosas antes de irse, por eso estaba preparando ropa para llevarse.

—No creo que tardemos demasiado, busca ropa para una semana solamente —Smith apareció en su recámara, con solo una bolsa como equipaje. Quizás ellos no llevarían tanto como él.

—Está bien, de todas maneras no me cabe demasiado en la maleta —el castaño no volteó a verlo, de hecho solo se concentró en doblar sus prendas.

—Eren, ¿estás asustado?

Jaeger se detuvo, no había pensado en eso o más bien no quería pensarlo. Tenía dentro de sí la mitad del alma de un demonio sumamente peligroso, esa alma podía tomar posesión de su cuerpo y asesinar a quien fuera.

¿Asustado? Eso era solo una tontería.

—Estoy aterrado —respondió, con las manos temblándole de repente. Fijó su vista en los ojos azules de Erwin y él solo se acercó al castaño.

—No hay por qué estarlo —el rubio lo abrazó y extrañamente Eren se sintió seguro entre sus brazos—. Levi y yo te protegeremos, estarás bien.

Sí, casi se dejaba llevar, pero las palabras de su madre se repitieron en su mente.

—No quiero ser como ella, no quiero ser Lilith —susurró cerca del oído de Erwin, era su manera de decirle que no sería tan fácil engañarlo.

El vampiro lo comprendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se alejó lentamente de él.

—No serás como ella —le dijo, acariciando el rostro del moreno. Eren se estremeció bajo el tacto, no estaba bien, no debía confiar.

¿Entonces por qué parecía añorar ese roce?

—¿Ya acabaste de empacar, mocoso de mierda?

Erwin alejó su mano y Eren volvió a la realidad.

—Solo me faltan unas cuantas cosas —desvío la mirada hacia sus ropas, metiendo dos camisas más a la maleta.

Erwin y Levi salieron del cuarto de Eren, caminando en silencio por el pasillo del departamento hasta llegar a la sala.

—No será fácil.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No será fácil hacer que haga lo que queramos.

Levi sonrió arrogante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, no creo que sea difícil para ti, el gran manipulador.

Smith frunció el ceño.

—Temo que acabemos haciendo lo que él quiera.

Levi frunció las cejas.

—Eso nunca pasará.

—Tiene a Lilith dentro de él, es posible —ambos se miraron a los ojos. Era cierto, Lilith siempre los había mantenido bajo un encanto y no era que les molestara, de hecho todas las cosas que hicieron en esos tiempos lo hicieron bajo voluntad propia.

Pero que Eren supiera de lo que era capaz era peligroso para ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de ella estaba una multitud, todos los cazadores de alto nivel, el comandante y las siete brujas que servían a la organización, sentados en lo que parecía una especie de mesa redonda.

—Ha pasado lo que hemos temido durante siglos, el renacimiento de Lilith —todos ellos mostraron preocupación y miedo en sus rostros, no les parecía posible—. Hace unas horas llegó una cazadora gravemente herida, contándome lo que acabo de decirles. Por supuesto, esperé a que tuviera tiempo para descansar, luego me volví a reunir con ella y le pregunté qué es lo que había pasado.

Detrás de ella apareció Sasha, en una silla de ruedas, llena de vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo. Era normal ver a alguien tan herida en ese lugar; sin embargo, era exagerado, las marcas en su cuello parecían garras clavadas allí por un monstruo.

Sin duda, un demonio.

—Mi equipo sufrió un altercado —explicó ella con un tono soñoliento, efecto del medicamento para el dolor—. Nos encontramos con pistas que eran de los dos vampiros más buscados, Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman, fieles perros de Lilith. Tomó tiempo, pero finalmente los encontramos, estaban detrás de un humano, Eren Jeager. Él parecía inofensivo, así que decidimos interrogarlo y luego usarlo como carnada para atraer a esos dos —Braus tragó saliva, adoptando un gesto de alguien que había visto algo terrible—. Fue tonto de nuestra parte pensar que nada podría salir mal, los vampiros eran fuertes, uno de mis camaradas, Connie Springer cayó víctima de sus sentimientos, culpó al chico humano y decidió matarlo. Entonces lo inesperado sucedió, Connie fue asesinado por Eren Jaeger, lo mató y mostró una diferente personalidad —sus manos temblaron, recordando el crujido y el grito de su amigo cuando su cráneo fue triturado—. En un acto desesperado tomé la decisión de matarlo y le disparé con mi arma. El maldito detuvo las balas y en ese momento vi sus ojos, dorados.

Silencio, todos estaban perplejos, solo los escritos antiguos relataban datos sobre Lilith y una de las características era ese extraño color de ojos.

—Cambió de personalidad, como si ella hubiera esperado el momento perfecto para aparecer, como si…

—Como si solo quisiera defender su recipiente —completó la bruja más anciana de las siete, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba—. Lilith aún no toma control de su nuevo cuerpo, puede que ese chico aún tenga salvación. Si extraemos el alma del demonio, Eren Jaeger no será sacrificado.

—Pero si lo matamos el alma de Lilith desaparecerá, será todo —la más joven de las brujas sonrió emocionada, poniéndose de pie—. Será sencillo descubrir un hechizo entre nosotras para matar el alma de Lilith.

La anciana frunció las cejas.

—¿Estás tratando de matar a un joven inocente?

—Estoy segura de que aceptará sacrificarse por el bien de todos —argumentó Hanji, helando a los demás con su mirada fiera.

—Si creen que eso es lo necesario háganlo, acabar con Lilith es nuestra prioridad —el comandante habló, denotando seriedad en su voz, no toleraba las discusiones entre ellos.

—Pero, comandante Zakarius, me parece injusto para el chico, no es racional lo que están pensando hacer —la bruja vieja mostró preocupación en su rostro y la más joven torció los labios con disgusto.

—Los años te han ablandado, vieja. ¿No lo entiendes? Si hacemos esto acabaremos con los vampiros y finalmente no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero espero que no se arrepientan —espetó la señora, sonando decepcionada por esa toma de decisiones.

Le parecía injusto sacrificar a alguien que ni siquiera sabía mucho sobre lo que pasaba. Extraer el alma era algo difícil, pero no imposible y ella podía lograrlo sola.

Sin embargo, a todos los demás les parecía más fácil enterrarle una espada en el pecho.

Las generaciones actuales solo estaban deseosas de sangre.

.

.

.

.

.

Una sonrisa macabra se posó en sus labios y no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por ellos, saboreando los rastros de sangre que permanecían en su boca. Había sido deliciosa su comida.

Despreocupadamente pisó el pecho de una mujer que sangraba excesivamente, ahogándose en su propia sangre mientras murmuraba maldiciones dirigidas hacia el vampiro que le encajaba el tacón de su zapato en el pecho.

—Maldito vampiro —susurró amenazante, elevando un poco la voz al ver que perdía fuerza en las extremidades de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, eso ya lo esperaba, pero no me molesta, en serio. Simplemente lo veía venir y es que… me siento tan maravillosa —sus ojos brillaron con un tono escarlata y su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando los colmillos filosos que sobresalían de sus dientes—. El renacimiento de Lilith me tomó por sorpresa, sentí como si la sangre me hirviera y mi antigua fuerza recobrara vida, fue estupendo.

Cabía mencionar que el vampiro estaba fuera de sí, hablaba consigo misma, moviendo su pie para que el tacón se incrustara en la piel de la cazadora.

—Esa perra va a morir —la vampiro se detuvo, parpadeando varias veces. Acaso… ¿esa mujer había insultado a su creadora?

—¿Perra? —repitió indecisa, sacando el tacón bruscamente del pecho de su víctima—. ¡Perra eres tú, sucia y débil humana asquerosa! —gritó furiosa, elevando su pie para clavar varias veces el tacón en el cráneo de la cazadora.

—Señorita Petra, deténgase —alguien apareció a su lado, agarrando su muñeca con suavidad a pesar de la dureza en su rostro—. Está ensuciando sus nuevos zapatos.

Ella parpadeó nuevamente, dándose cuenta de la sangre fresca en la suela de su zapato, para después sollozar molesta.

—¡Lo lamento, pero ella insultó a Lilith! —se quejó, apuntando al cadáver, frustrada de haberse ensuciado.

—No pasa nada. Sabía que esto pasaría, así que compré otro par, está en nuestro escondite.

—Gunter, eres un sol —dicho esto Ral se acercó al otro vampiro, besándole en la mejilla. Él no dijo nada, pero algo de rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Amor, Erd y yo hemos acabado con los otros diez.

La mujer saltó de alegría ante la nueva voz, acercándose al hombre que recién había llegado junto a otro sujeto.

—¡Perfecto, mi amado Auruo! —exclamó con un rubor infantil en sus mejillas, feliz de tener un buen resultado.

—Señorita, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —ella dejó de reír, cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía las cejas, dando un total aspecto de una líder.

—Debemos encontrar a Lilith, quiero saber cómo es que se encuentra viva y más que nada… —suspiró como una joven adolescente, frotando sus manos ansiosamente—. Quiero que se vuelva fuerte, hermosa e independiente como lo fue en aquellos tiempos.

Tiempos en los que el demonio Lilith parecía una bestia fría e indomable, sedienta de sangre y guerra.

Petra Ral estaba enamorada de esa imagen de aquella que le había dado la vida y haría hasta lo imposible para que esa mujer adquiriera esa antigua imagen, sin importar su nueva apariencia.

—Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo —Erd se inclinó, arrancando la placa de bronce del pecho del frío cadáver de la cazadora.

"Annie Leonhardt" decía al reverso de la placa. Petra se la arrebató a Gin con una sonrisa inocente y su mano se cerró, rompiendo la placa.

—Mi ama nos espera.

Los pedazos de la placa cayeron al rostro desfigurado de Annie, incrustándose en la carne viva del cráneo. Petra comenzó a caminar, pisando el camino que veinte cuerpos de cazadores habían formado, todos ellos asesinados por ella misma.

Su sed no se aplacaba, su fuerza era inigualable, Petra Ral era la primera persona que Lilith había transformado.

Y por ello Petra sentía la necesidad de transformar a Lilith en algo mucho más bello y poderoso.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren se puso el cinturón, sabiendo que el conductor no iba a disminuir la velocidad. Levi parecía un loco maniático detrás del volante. Jaeger sinceramente no quería saber de dónde habían sacado el auto, sospechaba que no había sido de manera legal.

—¡Maldito viejo, nos vas a matar! —gritó sin poder más, estuvieron a punto de chocar con un carro cuando dieron vuelta a la derecha. Eren en serio consideró sacar una hoja y un lápiz para escribir su testamento.

Erwin se asomó hacia atrás, sonriendo desde el asiento del copiloto.

—No te preocupes Eren, Levi es muy buen conductor, las probabilidades de morir mientras él conduce son muy bajas —luego pareció pensarlo, desviando la mirada y frunciendo los labios—. Aunque tú eres humano, quizás deberíamos considerar ir más lento —Dijo, esta vez hablándole al azabache.

Ackerman chasqueó la lengua.

—Ese mocoso no morirá tan fácil, recuerda que Lilith está dentro de él y ella protegerá a su recipiente. Que no sea cobarde —Smith asintió varias veces, volteando a ver a Eren nuevamente.

—Ya lo oíste, estarás bien.

Jaeger rodó los ojos.

Esos dos vampiros parecían olvidar que aunque Lilith se encontrara dentro de él aún podría sentir dolor si se lastimaba.

A veces pensaba que esos dos idiotas carecían de miedo a la muerte.

 _Eren, ya han muerto una vez, eso era lógico_ , el castaño bufó ante ese pensamiento.

Se dedicó a bloquear el sonido de los autos reclamándole a Levi su falta de prudencia al conducir, además de las maldiciones que el azabache decía en voz baja.

De repente acabaron en una carretera y Eren se maravilló con la vista de un lago hermoso frente a él, nunca había salido de la ciudad y viajar así de la nada se le hacía algo totalmente nuevo.

Luego fue un bosque y de pronto se internaron en caminos de tierra que hizo al auto estremecer y brincar un poco.

Llegaron a un cercado que contenía una pista de aviones, una avioneta al final de esta, de seguro para su viaje a Transilvania.

—Baja de una vez, niñato —Eren parpadeó, dándose cuenta que el auto ya estaba apagado y Levi había tenido que abrir la puerta del carro para hacerlo salir. Algo avergonzado tomó su chaqueta que llevaba consigo y salió del auto.

—Toma tu maleta, Eren —Erwin le dio su equipaje, arreglando sus cosas y las del Ackerman.

—¿Quién va a llevarnos?

—Es un conocido —masculló Levi, cargando la mochila que traía.

—¿Un vampiro?

—Sí, no lo hemos visto en años, pero al escuchar sobre ti nos ofreció su ayuda. Al parecer sigue apreciando a Lilith —Erwin le sonrió al castaño, tomando la mano de Eren entre la suya.

Por un momento Jaeger no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solamente se dejó llevar, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada de Levi sobre él.

Entraron al cercado y antes de llegar a la pista se percataron de pequeños edificios algo viejos. Caminaban con tranquilidad hasta que el rubio se detuvo, haciendo que Eren chocara contra su espalda y Levi frunciera las cejas.

Rápidamente acabaron detrás de un edificio, con el brazo de Smith protegiendo el cuerpo de Jaeger.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja, algo confundido con las reacciones de ambos.

Nadie le respondió, así que quito el brazo de Erwin y se asomó a ver lo que había frente a ellos. Eren tragó saliva; colgando de dos postes estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, toda su ropa llena de sangre.

El amigo de ambos vampiros estaba muerto, atado de ambas manos por cuerdas que pendían de los postes de luz. Era inhumana la forma en la que lo habían amarrado y eso le hizo estremecer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en lo que ese hombre había sufrido, porque era obvio que lo habían torturado, sobre todo por las marcas en su piel.

Apartó la vista, temblando del miedo. ¿Por qué los cazadores parecían más aterradores que los vampiros?

Los cazadores eran humanos, ¿que acaso no tenían sentimientos o emociones? Jaeger estaba asustado, no podía confiar ni en vampiros ni en humanos.

¿Entonces qué le esperaba?

Sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, era Smith, quien le veía afligido. Eren estaba cansado del rubio, cansado de que fingiera estar preocupado por él, pero cerró los ojos, abrazando de vuelta a Erwin sin importarle lo débil que eso le hiciera ver.

—Todo estará bien —para su sorpresa eso no vino de los labios de Smith, sino de Levi. El azabache no le miraba, pero su mirada era firme, decidida.

Los tres se tensaron, escuchando un par de pasos aproximarse, al parecer los cazadores seguían allí.

—¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! —habló un hombre en voz alta—. ¡Los idiotas de Levi y Erwin! ¡Parece que la suerte se les acabó, yo no soy igual que Sasha, así que están en serios problemas!

—Luke, creo que hubiera sido mejor no darles nuestra posición, la idea de un ataque sorpresa era buena —dijo otro cazador, con un tono de voz bajo.

—Vamos, mi querido Dennis, tú sabes que Boris siempre piensa las cosas de más, es mejor actuar sin pensar —Siss se encogió de hombros, luciendo totalmente confiado y tranquilo.

—¿Actuar como estúpido? Te va bien, Luke.

Luke Siss no reaccionó muy bien al insulto de Boris Feulner, entre sus manos giró un tridente y le apuntó a la cara de Boris. Él no se vio asustado y Luke tuvo que bufar para desvanecer la tensión.

Dennis Eibringer sabía que esos dos no se llevaban bien y por ello intentó que Hanji cambiara de opinión cuando los mandó juntos, pero la sargento prácticamente lo amenazó por no querer trabajar en equipo, algo muy ilógico.

—Tienen que tranquilizarse —Eibringer se rascó la mejilla, intentando apaciguar a sus dos compañeros.

—¡Lo haré en cuanto le patee el trasero a esos dos hijos de puta y a la maldita perra que viene con ellos!

Con eso fue más que suficiente. Levi gruñó molesto, apunto de salir a la luz y comenzar a atacar a ese impertinente; sin embargo, Erwin le detuvo, serio mientras veía a Eren estremecerse entre sus brazos.

—Lo haremos juntos —Smith había adivinado sus pensamientos y al azabache solo le tocó asentir en silencio. Erwin se separó del castaño, mirándole con una sonrisa amable en sus labios—. Eren, no tardaremos, lo prometo.

Jaeger se limpió las mejillas, apartando los lentes de su rostro por un momento.

Erwin se veía listo para salir y así lo hizo. Levi iba seguirle rápidamente, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Eren lo miraba a los ojos y el Ackerman entendió todo con solo ver el brillo en aquellas esmeraldas.

 _Vuelve pronto_. En su cabeza retumbó esa frase y Levi se soltó del agarre, corriendo para ayudar al rubio que ya se había internado en una pelea contra los tres cazadores.

En ese instante cuando Eren lo vio a los ojos, su mente divagó a una antigua escena, una donde Lilith le miró de la misma manera.

Vaya desafortunado parecido.

No hizo caso a sus emociones, prefirió pensar en diez maneras diferentes de acabar con sus enemigos. Jodido tridente que le impedía el ataque a largo alcance.

Todos esos eran cazadores muy buenos, Levi se tomó un segundo para observar la placa en sus pechos. Plateada.

Ya entendía por qué eran más difíciles de matar que los de hace unos días.

—¡Levi, pon atención!

Erwin no gritaba muy a menudo, pero esta vez lo había hecho por una muy buena razón; un tipo casi le ataba el cuello con su látigo, pudo haberlo asfixiado. Smith prefirió no pensar en eso, era mejor continuar concentrado con ese trío que trabajaba muy bien en conjunto.

Tridente, látigo y espada era una excelente combinación de armas.

Por fortuna solo eran esos tres o Levi y Erwin tendrían problemas.

—¡Con nosotros tres basta! —ese tal Luke pareció leer sus pensamientos y Erwin tuvo que dar saltos hacia atrás para esquivar esos giros peligrosos del tridente que amenazaba con cortarle a la mitad.

Dio otro salto, dando una vuelta en el aire, y al girar sobre el cazador extendió su brazo, golpeando en el rostro a aquel humano. Este cayó al suelo, girando un par de veces hasta chocar contra la pared de lo que parecía un almacén.

Un giro y se encontró con el filo de una espada rozando su garganta, ese era Denis, por su agarre en el mango Erwin supo que estaba nervioso. Sonrió, satisfecho de saber que la fama que Levi y él se habían hecho era efectiva.

Por su parte el azabache lo único que podía hacer era esquivar el látigo y las puntas de ganchos filosos que el otro tenía. Al Ackerman se le hacía divertido que ese pareciera un látigo medieval y era porque durante su estancia con Lilith había visto muchos de esos.

Y había batallado en grande con esas cosas.

Erwin sin embargo era más capaz y eso era porque había tenido más de cuatro oportunidades para tomar el filo de la espada y partirla en dos, pero Eibringer no era tonto y había visto sus intenciones, disminuyendo esas posibilidades al mínimo.

Un paso en falso y esa espada lo atravesaría, derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, el filo le amenazaba y Smith esquivaba todos y cada uno de esos ataques. Cuando la espada pasó a un lado suyo vio una oportunidad y tomó el arma con ambas manos, iba a romperla de no ser por el tridente que le atravesó el estómago.

—¡ERWIN!

Eren salió de su escondite, corriendo torpemente hacia el rubio, tropezó una vez y se levantó rápidamente, comenzando a correr una vez más.

Antes de que Jaeger llegara con los cazadores, Levi se ocupó de los tres para darle un poco de tiempo a Smith. Erwin se acercó a Eren, lentamente debido a la herida, tres orificios en su abdomen. Eso sería difícil de curar con su regeneración y más aún al no haber bebido sangre en tres semanas.

—Estoy bien —murmuró cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Eren se agachó también, sujetando la cabeza de Erwin contra su pecho.

Los latidos del corazón de Jaeger le hicieron apretar los labios, Eren estaba asustado y por ello su corazón estaba bombeando sangre como loco.

Sangre.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó el moreno, hablándole al oído con cariño.

—Sangre, creo que necesito sangre.

Silencio. Eren lo tomó del rostro y le mostró su muñeca izquierda.

—Entonces hazlo, Levi necesita tu ayuda.

Erwin no lo pensó, no pensó en lo mal que estaba eso, en lo mal que se sentiría después. En el lazo que probablemente ya estaba formando con el castaño, ahora se sentiría en duda.

Pero no lo pensó y por eso clavó sus colmillos en la piel de Eren, llenando su boca con sangre. Qué extraño, sabía cómo Lilith pero a la vez era tan diferente.

—Mphf… —¿qué era esa sensación? ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Lilith? ¿Por Eren? ¿Por saber que estaba manipulando a ese chico?

—Hey, todo está bien, Erwin, aquí estoy.

Cerró los ojos, dejó de derramar lágrimas y trago el último bocado de sangre que tomaría de Eren.

—Gracias —susurró antes de apartar su vista del castaño y levantarse para ir a ayudar a Levi. Sus heridas ya se habían cerrado, así que no le hacía falta descansar más.

Quizás, solo quizás ambos estaban cometiendo un error al usar a Eren.

—Tardaste, ahora tengo una maldita marca en el rostro —le reclamó Ackerman, alzando la voz.

En efecto, a lo largo del rostro pálido del azabache se encontraban tres rasguños que abrían paso en su piel, desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

—Y una herida en el costado —Levi rodó los ojos, eso era lo de menos, hasta que no empezara a ver borroso no se detendría.

—¡Ustedes dos sí que son arrogantes! —Luke atacó con su tridente a ambos por en medio, separándolos. Boris atacó de nuevo al azabache y Denis se acercó nuevamente a Erwin.

Movimientos veloces iban y venían, no se detenían para tomar un respiro, porque sabían que si lo hacían uno de ellos acabaría muerto.

Ackerman apretó los dientes, ya comenzaba a ver borroso y por la humedad en su costado supo que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Los vampiros no podían darse ese lujo.

Erwin pareció notar lo exhausto que estaba y se encargó de esos tres cazadores para que Levi descansara. Antes de que el azabache cayera al suelo Eren logró sujetar su cuerpo.

—Eres un tonto viejo empedernido, estás sangrando demasiado —Jaeger estaba angustiado y Levi no podía hacer nada para calmarlo—. ¿Sangre? Sí, claro que la necesitas.

Ackerman frunció las cejas, no recordaba haber dicho algo.

Eren le mostró su muñeca, allí había una marca, de seguro era el mismo lugar donde Erwin había mordido anteriormente. Disgustado apartó el brazo de su rostro, el castaño lo vio confundido y Levi solo colocó su mano en la nuca de Eren, haciendo que este se inclinara y así el azabache tuviera acceso a su cuello.

Enterró sus colmillos, degustando la sangre de Eren con sus papilas gustativas. El sentimiento de melancolía que lo invadió fue incontrolable, por su cabeza pasó la imagen de Lilith sonriéndole hasta deformarse y convertirse en una de Eren molesto, pero con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Casi por impulso abrazó al moreno, estando a punto de asfixiarlo con sus brazos. Jaeger jadeó, hundido en la intensidad de su hambre, era como si sintiera las ansias de Levi de dejarle vacío.

Por fortuna pudo controlar ese instinto.

Eren no supo por qué Levi lo empujo de esa manera, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sin embargo, le preocupó la manera en que los ojos de Levi resplandecieron con un color escarlata.

Ackerman fue como un remolino de viento, encargándose de los cazadores e inclusive dejando de lado a Erwin. Los tres cazadores comenzaron a tener problemas enfrentando al vampiro por sí solo.

—¡Maldito vampiro! —siseó Luke, girando el tridente entre sus manos mientras esquivaba los ataques de Levi.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Boris gritó, moviendo su látigo de un lado a otro.

El azabache pateo en el estómago a Siss, dejándolo en el suelo, después tomó el látigo de Feulner con una mano y lo jaló, estrellando al dueño contra la pared. Dennis intentó atacar por la espalda, pero Levi fue más rápido, usando su brazo como una lanza.

Eibringer tenía un agujero en el abdomen.

Los dos cazadores se pusieron de pie, aguantando el dolor de sus heridas.

—¡Dennis!

Ackerman tomó del hombro al cazador, empujándolo para sacar su brazo de allí con el impulso. Eibringer cayó al suelo, desangrándose.

—Váyanse de aquí y no me hagan repetirlo.

Eren nunca había visto a Levi tan amenazante, su tono frío y calculador hizo que sus manos volvieran a temblar. O tal vez solo era la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido.

Sus párpados empezaron a pesarle y Jaeger solo dejó llevarse por el cansancio, cayendo inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, el techo era blanco y parecía estar hecho de aluminio. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más, dándose cuenta que alguien estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —era Erwin, quien al parecer lo había hecho dormir en sus piernas. Eren asintió, sentándose lentamente, sintiendo leves mareos—. Perdiste mucha sangre, es lógico que te sientas algo nauseabundo.

Smith agarró una mochila, buscando algo dentro, después de un tiempo saco unos cuantos refractarios. Era comida, de seguro la hizo antes de salir de viaje.

—¿Es para mí?

—Sí, pensé que quizás tendrías hambre durante el viaje —todo estaba tibio y cuando Erwin abrió uno de los refractarios a Jaeger se le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Puré de papas? —su estómago rugió, exigiéndole que comiera.

—Noté que te gustó mucho, así que hice más que lo demás —Smith soltó algo como una risa avergonzada y Eren sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias —masculló, tomando los cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

—Te debemos una —dijo Erwin, mirándole a los ojos con aprensión—. Por la sangre.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no soy fuerte o veloz como ustedes.

—Entonces deberías entrenar. Los cazadores son humanos y obviamente son menos patéticos que tú —Levi entró a la conversación, sin despegar su vista de enfrente. Eren notó que el azabache era quien piloteaba la avioneta y mentalmente rogó por su seguridad.

—Enfócate en volar esta cosa, estúpido viejo —se quejó el castaño, logrando ver una sonrisa en los labios de Levi.

Eren comió el primer bocado, confundido por los recientes eventos.

Aún no sabía si podía confiar en esos vampiros, aún no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero por ahora se alegraba de poder ser él mismo.

Una punzada en la cabeza lo hizo encogerse del dolor. Vio su muñeca izquierda, que aún tenía algo de sangre, y tuvo el impulso de lamer esas gotas, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

Gracias a dios Erwin no lo había notado.

* * *

 **Tienen que admitirlo… Eren es demasiado hermoso :3**

 **Sinceramente disfruto mucho la relación que tiene con Erwin y Levi, los trata de diferente manera, pero al final… OH OH**

 **Casi suelto spoiler :v**

 **En fin, como se habrán dado cuenta ahora los vampiritos y Eren tienen muchos más problemas, indecisión, los cazadores, Petra kaguai, Eren con un raro apetito a la sangre, etc., etc.**

 **Sin más me despido, esperando haberlos dejado intrigados…**

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni siquiera tienen que comentar algo al respecto, vaya, desde Febrero… pues mi única excusa es que tuve que salvar el semestre :v**

 **Y LO HICE PERRAS.**

 **Fue hermoso :'3**

 **No, en serio, aún no puedo creer que lo haya logrado XD**

 **En fin, vayamos al grano que de seguro les vale un comino mis notas de autora :v**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren aburrido, ansioso, medio raro. Erwin más falso que la sonrisa de Miyagi comiendo el repollo de Shinobu, pero luego lindo y dudoso. Levi medio secundario y luego hermoso. Personajes incluidos, etc, etc.**

 **DISCLAIMER: La serie de Shingeki y sus personajes no me perteneces porque Isayama es la crueldah en persona… O SEA POR QUÉ ARMIN Y SASHA? WHY?**

 **Agradecimientos a AddictedToMxM por el beteo :3**

 **Sha pueden leer~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

" **He aquí una parte de mi locura"**

* * *

Eren era algo así como un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos. Estaba asustado, contento, triste y extasiado. No podía creer que estuviera en una avioneta, cruzando el mar con dos vampiros que probablemente querían deshacerse de él en secreto para invocar a su ama, la gran "Lilith".

¿Cómo lo hacía sentir eso?

De la patada.

No es que no entendiera las ganas de los vampiros de ver a su creadora, porque varias veces se había puesto en sus zapatos, pero tampoco le gustaba pensar en que él sería el sacrificio para lograr eso.

No, señor, no era favorable imaginarse a sí mismo invadido por la presencia de esa poderosa demonio.

Lilith, a voz de ambos devotos, no sonaba como una mala persona; sin embargo, seguía siendo una demonio, así que no era atractivo que su propia alma fuera reemplazada con la de ella.

Indeciso, revisó su brazo donde había mordido el rubio una vez más y al verlo mordisqueó su labio inferior, nervioso. La herida que los dientes de Erwin habían dejado había desaparecido por completo y cuando tocó su cuello se percató de que la mordida de Levi también se había desvanecido.

Era preocupante, sentía que lentamente se convertía en un monstruo y eso era espeluznante.

Angustiado, jugó con el cinturón de su asiento, intentando distraerse del ruido del viento chocando contra la avioneta. Eera algo estresante saber que estaban cruzando el mar en una cosa tan pequeña.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Smith desde el asiento del copiloto, volteando a ver a Eren. El castaño parpadeó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, maldito mocoso? —gruñó Levi, mirando hacia el frente.

—Es solo… es solo que… no sé, esto se siente tan extraño —susurró inseguro, no sabía cómo expresar su incertidumbre. Erwin le sonrío.

—¿Qué es tan extraño?

—Estar en una avioneta, cruzando el mar y con dos vampiros de pilotos. Raro, ¿no?

—Supongo que debe ser raro para ti, hasta hace poco supiste de nuestra existencia.

Eren frunció los labios.

—Toda mi vida he pensado que ustedes eran fantasía, que la magia que mi madre hacía solo era un producto de su imaginación. Y aquí estoy, con dos vampiros y una mamá bruja, acabe siendo más extraño de lo que pensaba.

—Puede que desde el principio hubieras estado conectado a todo esto —Erwin había desviado la mirada al suelo y el castaño se confundió un poco al ver esa reacción—. Tienes un poco de Lilith dentro de ti, es lógico.

Oh, vaya, o sea que nunca había tenido una opción diferente desde el inicio.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices así, todo suena muy bonito —gruñó exasperado, ignorando la mirada de preocupación que el rubio le dirigió.

Se cruzó de brazos, dedicándose a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla de la avioneta. Era pequeña, pero demostraba gran parte del cielo. Sí, lo único que podía ver Eren en ese momento era el azul celeste del cielo y el blanco esponjado de las nubes, se veía todo tan cerca de él que parecía irreal.

Su estómago gruñó y entonces la magia del cielo desapareció. Se quitó el cinturón del asiento y caminó hasta los restos de comida que había dejado por si el viaje tardaba más de lo esperado. Había llegado el punto en que ni siquiera le importó si todo estaba echado a perder.

Justo cuando regresaba a su asiento con un poco de puré de papas fue cuando la avioneta se estremeció de repente y Eren soltó de improvisto el refractario, derramando la comida en el suelo. En un movimiento brusco, la avioneta comenzó a ir en picada. Eren, sin poder sujetarse de algo, cayó al suelo de cara y se deslizó por el piso, siendo atrapado por las manos fuertes de Erwin. El castaño maldijo; se había ensuciado de puré.

—¡¿Qué está pasando, Levi?! —gritó Smith, jalando a Eren hacia él. Apenas pudo atraerlo lo suficiente como para ya tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No apreté ningún botón o algo! —Levi agarraba el volante de la avioneta con fuerza; sin embargo, este parecía mantenerse bajo.

—¡De seguro ni siquiera revisaron si nos haría falta combustible! —se quejó Eren, aferrándose a Erwin, su vida dependía de ello.

Ambos voltearon a verlo y el castaño lo entendió todo.

Vampiros idiotas.

—¿¡Alguna idea?! —les preguntó el Ackerman, esta vez apretando botones y moviendo todo tipo de cosas que estaban en el tablero.

—¡Es una muy loca! —confesó Eren, asustado de que le hicieran caso.

—¡Ahora mismo eso es lo de menos!

—¡Podría romper el vidrio de enfrente y esperaremos a estar cerca de tierra, luego saltaremos a través de allí!

—¡Eso es de estúpidos, mocoso!

—¡Es lo único que se me ocurre!

—¡¿Y con qué podrías romperlo?! —Erwin lo abrazó con más fuerza, Eren lo miró a los ojos y vio algo que no comprendió.

—¡Con mi brazo! ¡Mi codo, lo cubriré con mi camisa y lo romperé! —dicho esto empezó a quitarse la camisa, enredando su codo con ella. Luego, miró a Erwin—. ¡Tienes que sujetarme bien!

Este asintió y Eren empezó a ponerse de pie con cuidado.

Los brazos y manos de Smith le sujetaban de la cintura, dándole espacio suficiente para moverse, pero también asegurándolo de no caerse. Jaeger cerró los ojos; había altas probabilidades de que recibiera cortes profundos y prefería no verlos en el mismo instante.

Solo escuchó el ruido del vidrio romperse y acto seguido un cuerpo fuerte sujetándolo, ahora estaba abrazado a Erwin de nuevo.

—¡Estamos cerca de tierra! —les avisó Levi. Eren apenas pudo ver cómo el azabache brincaba a través del espacio libre que había dejado el vidrio roto.

—Cierra los ojos si quieres —le dijo Erwin al oído.

Eren se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y cerró sus párpados, no estaba dispuesto a ver la caída.

Sintió el aire rozar su piel rápida y ferozmente, su cuerpo rodar por la tierra y aterrizar contra un árbol, siendo protegido por el cuerpo de Smith. Para cuando decidió abrir los ojos, encontró el avión hecho pedazos y ardiendo en un fuego voraz.

Levi estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, observando todo en silencio.

—¿Nadie herido? —se quiso asegurar Eren, Erwin se removió un poco detrás de él. El castaño le dio algo de espacio.

—Solo unos rasguños, nada que no se cure en unos minutos —le respondió Levi encogiéndose de hombros. El azabache se puso de pie y caminó hacia Eren—. Hey, no quiero asustarte, mocoso, pero creo que tú eres el más herido.

Smith se acercó a él y Eren se dio cuenta del por qué.

El mismo brazo que había usado para romper el vidrio ahora estaba fuera de su lugar, el hueso se había roto y quedando filoso cortó la piel para abrirse paso.

Era lo más perturbador que le había pasado en su vida. Quiso vomitar, pero mejor mantuvo la calma.

—No es tan grave, solo hay que acomodarlo…

Repentinamente sintió un dolor punzante, era horrible, demasiado doloroso y desgastante. Molesto, apartó su brazo de las manos del rubio, sujetándolo con su mano izquierda.

Nada le preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Qué mierda?

Eren no podía estar más de acuerdo con Levi.

El hueso volvió a su lugar en un crujido escandaloso y la piel empezó a juntarse y a cerrar la herida. La sangre desapareció y cuando Eren movió su brazo ya no sintió ningún dolor.

¿Qué demonios?

—Eso fue… ¿Lilith? —fue lo único que pudo decir, todo pasó tan lento y de manera extraña que Eren no lograba comprenderlo.

—Así es.

Erwin lo miraba fijamente y Eren por primera vez en todo el viaje sintió que se veía como una rata de laboratorio.

.

.

.

.

.

Carla cerró el libro antiguo y le sopló para evitar que el polvo le cayera en sus ropas. Acarició la cubierta, en ella unas palabras en latín estaban escritas con tinta dorada. Carla las repasó con sus dedos, recordando la vez en que su madre, una talentosa bruja, le heredó ese libro.

Estaba preocupada.

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Su hijo era prácticamente un rehén de los vampiros. Años tratando de esquivar ese destino fatal y ahora no le quedaba más que dejarlo en sus manos. Frustrada, apretó el libro con fuerza, no podía hacer más. Si fuera una bruja tan talentosa como su madre sí podría, pero ella era débil.

Tan débil que vio morir a su esposo frente a sus ojos y a su hijo marcharse con criaturas poco confiables.

Algo cansada de leer tanto texto antiguo, decidió darse una pasada por el cuarto de su hijo, aquel que había abandonado hace un par de años, intentando escapar de la casa e independizarse.

Sonriente se dio cuenta de que aún seguía llena de libros, muchas historias fantasiosas, de tiempos antiguos, de míticas creativas, pero sobretodo de vampiros.

La sonrisa se borró. ¿Qué acaso su hijo no podía ser libre?

Alguien tocó la puerta, luego llamaron a Eren, y Carla reconoció la voz de Mikasa y Armin gritando con algo de fuerza. Rápidamente llegó hasta allí y les abrió, ambos tenían mirada sería y Carla solo pudo sonreírles tratando de fingir que nada pasaba.

—Disculpe, señora Jaeger, ¿está Eren? —Armin ni siquiera saludó y eso preocupó a la madre del castaño, ese chico correcto parecía haber desaparecido.

—No lo he visto en meses, ya casi no me visita —mintió, sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

—Queremos saber si se encuentra bien —se excusó Mikasa, tratando de entrar a la casa. Carla le cerró el paso.

—Eren no está aquí —insistió ella, la sensación de malestar aumentando—. Miren, no sé qué quieren, pero en serio no lo he visto.

Ambos la ignoraron por completo.

—¿Qué pasó, señora Jaeger?

—Nada, simplemente no lo he visto.

De nuevo, ni siquiera pestañearon. No le creían.

—Me temía que esto pasara. Fueron esos vampiros, ¿cierto?

¿Qué? Carla se congeló por completo. Armin era un niño dulce y amable. Siempre que Eren le contaba de las historias que leía, el rubio se burlaba de él con inocencia y le decía que dejara de soñar, entonces Mikasa se preocupaba por el estado mental del castaño y todo acababa allí.

Carla rio nerviosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Señora Jaeger, usted conoce a la bruja Cluster, ¿verdad?

¿Cluster? ¿Elia Cluster? ¿Cómo es que Armin Arlert conocía el nombre de aquella bruja tan antigua y sabia, que incluso su madre respetaba y admiraba con tanta vehemencia?

—Así es —contestó, aún sorprendida.

—Ella ahora trabaja en el consejo de los cazadores de vampiros —explicó Mikasa y Carla sé sintió aún más perdida—. Ella ha sentido a Lilith dentro de Eren desde el principio, nos mandó a nosotros para protegerlo y cuidarlo de vampiros y de cazadores. Señora Jaeger, debemos saber dónde está, para ir y hacer lo que la vieja Cluster nos ha encomendado.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Jamás lastimaríamos a nuestro mejor amigo.

Carla vio el brillo intenso en los ojos de ambos y supo que ninguno de ellos mentía.

—Están en camino a Transilvania, el castillo Poenari.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Muchas gracias, le prometemos traer a Eren a salvo.

—¡Esperen! —los detuvo Carla, entrando a la casa y buscando en su bolso. Afortunadamente aún tenía un poco de lo que necesitaba—. Estos son amuletos protectores, no soy tan buena bruja como Cluster, pero esto los mantendrá escondidos del olfato de vampiros, úsenlos.

Cuando se los dio ambos lo recibieron con una sonrisa, se despidieron y prometieron una vez más traer a Eren sano y salvo con ellos.

Lo único que quería Carla era evitar que Eren cayera presa de Lilith.

Y no le importaba hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, habían aterrizado en medio de muchos árboles, un bosque. No tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraban, la única pista es que se trataba de Europa, lo demás era incierto.

Hacía frío y eso no lo distraía, pues Eren no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, más concretamente, en su brazo. Ni siquiera lo miraba porque era perturbador como no había ni un rasguño en él, nada que indicara una herida fatal como la que había tenido.

Miró hacia al frente, Erwin y Levi conversaban sobre qué hacer o cómo pasar la noche en ese bosque, todo sin pedir su opinión o hablarle.

Lilith estaba dentro de él, de eso ya no había duda. Mordió su dedo índice con insistencia, fue así que no se dio cuenta de lo profundo que había mordido hasta que percibió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Sacó el dedo y se sorprendió del corte que había hecho.

Lentamente con su dedo pulgar tocó su colmillo derecho, estaba filoso.

Muy filoso.

Odiaba esa situación, no poder controlar nada, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. Era horrible y estaba seguro de que el corte en su pulgar desaparecería eventualmente.

Se dejó caer al suelo y gritó exasperado, golpeando la tierra una y otra vez con sus puños. Quería romperse los dedos y dejarlos rotos, quería sangrar y seguir sangrando.

Quería dejar de ser un monstruo y por fin ser él mismo.

Unos brazos fuertes y firmes lo sostuvieron por detrás, brazos impidiendo el movimiento de los suyos. Aun así, siguió resistiéndose, tirando puños hacia todas partes hasta que unas manos lo detuvieron, firmes, decididas a no dejarle ir.

Erwin lo veía como si tratara de encontrar algo de racionalidad dentro de Eren. Comenzó a balbucear sin decir nada en específico y luego derramó lágrimas que no había querido soltar en un largo tiempo, contenidas desde la muerte de su padre hasta ese momento.

Levi lo soltó, dejando de sujetarlo por detrás, pero Erwin no lo soltó, de hecho, lo abrazó. Y Eren se estremeció, tembló, llorando se aferró al rubio sin importarle lo patético que se veía.

Lloró y lloró y a pesar de saber que no estaba a salvo con esos dos, dejó que vieran esa parte débil de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le habló Smith, suavemente al oído.

¿Qué pasaba? De todo.

Pero no contestó, quizás ya había mostrado esa parte débil de él, pero aun así no quería que supieran cada detalle de sus arranques emocionales. Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente lo que Carla le había dicho.

No confíes en nadie.

No confíes en ellos, no confíes en los vampiros, en nadie, nadie, nadie.

El mundo estaba en su contra.

Se separó de Erwin en un empujón, no quería más consuelos de ellos, no quería más comprensión falsa. No quería encariñarse con ellos y que luego estos mismos lo apuñalaran en la espalda para traer a la vida a esa mujer que no podía evitar odiar con todo su corazón.

—Continuemos —murmuró Eren, caminando por sí mismo entre los árboles. Al darse cuenta de que nadie le seguía, alzó la cabeza y los miró, quizás no mostró ni un ápice de amabilidad—. Ya estoy bien, sigamos.

Erwin se mantuvo allí, callado, Levi se acercó a él pero no dijo nada, ambos sorprendidos con la actitud de Eren, el cambio repentino de emociones, su tono autoritario y feroz.

—Cada vez más se parece a ella —dijo Erwin, sin dejar de mirar por donde caminaba el castaño.

—Pero no es ella. No te confundas, Erwin, ese mocoso nunca será Lilith.

—Pronto lo será, el anillo lo hará desaparecer.

—Entonces, en ese momento podrás amarla todo lo que quieras —concluyó Levi, dispuesto a acabar con esa conversación—. Porque él solo es un recipiente.

Smith asintió en silencio y empezó a caminar también.

Lilith y Eren eran tan terriblemente parecidos.

.

.

.

.

.

—Los reportes decían que se encontró una avioneta estrellada en el bosque negro.

El cazador escuchaba atentamente al joven que le leía los datos recolectados, frente a él los restos de la avioneta se mostraban como prueba irrefutable de esa información.

Sería casi imposible que esos vampiros y Lilith sobrevivieran, pero quizás lo habían logrado, después de todo Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman eran dos de los más poderosos vampiros que esa mujer había creado.

Alzó la mano, deteniendo al chico que hablaba con él.

—La sargento nos encomendó encontrar a estos tipos, rastrearlos e informarle de su paradero, el resto de los datos son irrelevantes —se explicó, llamando a sus demás compañeros—. Confío en que podemos hacerlo.

—He encontrado huellas, van hacia el norte —le informó una de las chicas, señalando el camino que habían tomado.

—Pronto va a oscurecer —dijo otro, uno que tenía pecas en su rostro.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, líder de escuadrón —habló un chico alto y fornido de cabello rubio.

—Hay que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos, luego podemos seguir sus pasos —otro de ellos, algo tímido por haber sido silenciado, ofreció su punto de vista—. No hay indicaciones de que vaya a llover, no habrá problema.

—Bien, entonces mañana seguiremos su rastro.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a buscar huellas. Solo uno de ellos se quedó, el chico de pecas se acercó al líder de escuadrón, miró hacia todas partes y suspiró. Jean, el jefe del grupo, sabía lo que eso significaba, Marco estaba indeciso.

—Si vas a decir algo, dilo de una vez —le animó Kirschtein. Bodt sonrió tímidamente.

—Me parece que todo esto es muy arriesgado —confesó después de un par de segundos, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Jean—. Además, todo esto de Lilith se me hace muy enredado.

Jean gruñó, a veces Marco nunca llegaba al punto que quería.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Bodt se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Creo que es muy injusto, estoy de acuerdo con la bruja Cluster, no es justo matar a este chico. Jean, él es tan joven como nosotros.

Marco desvío la mirada, con ese gesto reflexivo que siempre le causaba complicaciones.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta nada de esto, pero es Lilith, no podemos dejarla ir.

—¿Tú podrás matarlo?

Jean lo pensó durante un rato.

—Por venganza, sí.

El chico de pecas sonrío, acomodando el cuello de la chaqueta negra que Kirschtein traía puesta, después limpió con la manga de su camisa blanca la placa de Jean.

Lo miró a los ojos y lo besó en los labios, apoyando su frente contra la de su novio.

—¿Por nosotros?

—Sí, tú sabes que sí.

—No quiero que todo termine mal —Marco frunció las cejas, acariciando la nuca de Jean con movimientos distraídos de sus dedos.

—Marco, no importa lo que pase, haría todo para obtener nuestra venganza.

Quizás, solo tal vez su deseo de obtener venganza por la muerte de sus padres no era tan racional como quería pensar.

Pero eso no le quitó las ganas de volver a besar a su pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

El bosque era silencioso, lo único que podía escuchar eran los sonidos suaves de los animales nocturnos y las pisadas de Levi, quien recogía leña para hacer una pequeña fogata. Ellos no tendrían frío durante la noche, pero Eren no estaría bien en esos climas.

Erwin consideró el repentino ataque de nervios que le había dado al castaño. Fue algo impactante, pero de alguna manera lo veía venir, tanta presión estallaría tarde o temprano.

Aún podía sentir los brazos y manos de Eren aferrándose a él, el llanto desesperado del humano y los estremecimientos que de alguna manera lo hicieron concentrarse en sujetar al chico lo más fuerte posible.

Recordó la manera en que Lilith hizo eso hace un par de siglos, cuando ella por fin le confesó su más grande temor.

La había besado hasta dejarla sin aire, le había susurrado al oído todo el amor que sentía por ella, le había jurado lealtad y compañía hasta el final de sus días.

Tanta fragilidad lo había dejado pasmado.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —preguntó, saliendo de sus recuerdos melancólicos.

—¿No lo viste? —Levi arrojó dos pedazos de leña al fuego, de nuevo, Erwin no se daba cuenta de cómo sucedían las cosas—. Se subió a ese árbol y no ha bajado en todo este tiempo.

El azabache hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar el árbol al cual Eren se había subido. Smith no lograba ver al castaño, lo más probable es que estuviera en uno de los puntos más altos.

Costaría trabajo sacarlo de allí.

—Mantente alerta, no me sorprendería que ya nos estuvieran siguiendo.

—Ya, solo ve por el mocoso.

Erwin se acercó al árbol y comenzó a escalar, trepándose de las ramas para poder ir subiendo, sentía que a cada movimiento se acercaba más al cielo. Pronto, vio unas piernas colgando de una de las ramas, estaba seguro que era una de las más grandes que había en ese árbol.

Llegó hasta allí y Eren no hizo ningún gesto para recibirlo. Smith no se lo tomó a pecho, de seguro aún estaba algo sensible después de aquel extraño ataque.

—Estás más callado que de costumbre —trató de iniciar la conversación, ganándose solo un parpadeo en respuesta—. Algo te molesta, ese arranque de nervios fue debido a eso. Eren, ¿qué pasa?

El castaño lo miró a los ojos esta vez, un brillo dorado en ellos.

—¿En realidad te importa?

Sí, vaya que lo habían subestimado.

—No digas eso, claro que me importa.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil fingir ignorancia.

—En mi ciudad había una chica que me gustaba —inició Eren, ignorando por completo la gran mentira de Erwin—. Nunca se lo dije porque somos mejores amigos y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Pero puede que a ella le gustases.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo sabré.

—¿Por qué te gustaba?

—Es fuerte y apasionada, terca, necia, pero todo de una manera adorable. Extraño, ¿no? —Erwin sabía que esa pregunta no requería una respuesta. Eren empezó a entristecerse poco a poco—. Lo que pasó hoy… fue… nunca me había pasado, odio perder el control de mí mismo.

—Si hubieras perdido el control frente a esa chica, quizás habrías tenido el valor suficiente para declarártele.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué te conté sobre Mikasa.

A Erwin le sonaba ese nombre.

—Yo tampoco —admitió el rubio antes de tomar de la nuca a Eren y besarlo rápidamente.

Era cálido, comparado a su piel fría de vampiro, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del moreno era embriagante y agradable. Al separar sus labios, miro otra vez esos ojos esmeraldas perdidos en los azules propios.

Lo besó una vez más, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del castaño. Eren tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos morenas se aferraban a la camisa algo polvorienta de Erwin.

Smith lo supo, ese era el primer beso del chico.

No pudo evitar sonreír contra esos labios.

Erwin usó su otra mano, acariciando las mejillas de Eren con ambas manos suyas, al tiempo que iniciaba un tercer beso. El escandaloso sonido que hacían sus lenguas mezclando saliva fue como un placer oculto.

El rubor en las mejillas de Jaeger fue más que suficiente.

Agitados, se separaron uno del otro, sin dejar de verse a los ojos. Eren aún mantenía sus manos en la espalda de Erwin y el rubio aún acariciaba las mejillas del moreno.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Eren al aire, con la voz entrecortada por tan acelerada respiración.

—No lo sé.

—Fue… agradable.

La sonrisa en los labios de ambos fue peculiar, demasiado libre, demasiado emocional. Era satisfacción, una algo aterradora.

—Deberíamos repetirlo —sugirió Erwin, besando la comisura de los labios de Eren. El chico se tensó.

—Espera —le detuvo Eren, apartándolo de un suave empujón. Erwin vio duda en sus ojos—. ¿Lo hiciste por mí o por Lilith?

La seguridad en sus acciones que antes portaba se desvaneció en un instante.

—Eso… yo… creo que… —¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que se quedó sin palabras? Él nunca se quedaba sin palabras, nunca—. Deberíamos bajar —dijo, alejando sus manos del rostro de Eren y evitando la mirada conflictuada del castaño.

No le permitió hablar a Eren, solo bajó del árbol lo más pronto posible, queriendo olvidar su traspié.

No debía dejarse llevar por melancolía ni por emociones.

Eso no estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La luz del día le dio de lleno en el rostro, así que algo molesto con el sol abrió los ojos de poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad. Cuando lo hizo se confundió, en vez de árboles gigantescos, el olor a tierra y las hojas esparcidas en el suelo, se encontró con una recámara grande, blanca y con olor a perfume._

 _Se removió, sintiendo que había dormido un largo tiempo. Luego giró despacio hacia la derecha y unos ojos grises le esperaban, admirándolo en silencio._

— _Nunca te había visto dormir tanto tiempo._

 _¿Nunca? ¿De qué hablaba Levi? Pero si acababan de conocerse._

— _Se sintió bien descansar tanto, el día de ayer fue algo agotador._

 _¿Qué? Eso no era lo que había querido decir. Esa no era su voz, la suya no era tan femenina._

 _Mierda, ¿Lilith?_

— _No fue tu culpa, Erwin te trajo de un lado a otro._

— _Bueno, fui yo quien quería empezar a unir los clanes, así que no fue culpa de él._

— _Pudo hacerte el trabajo más liviano._

— _Levi, deja de intentar echarle la culpa a Erwin —el azabache se calló, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto. Eren se sorprendió, era como si estuviera avergonzado—. Hablando de Erwin, ¿dónde está?_

— _¿Tendría que estar aquí?_

— _Ustedes dos tienen la linda costumbre de despertarme juntos._

 _Levi parpadeó, como si lo hubieran descubierto en una sucia jugarreta._

— _Está ocupado, hablando con el líder de un clan, no quisimos despertarte._

— _Lo hubieran hecho, no me gusta depender de ustedes —una mano morena se posó en el rostro pálido de Levi._

 _Eren se percató de que Lilith tenía su mismo color de piel._

— _Y a nosotros nos gusta que lo hagas._

— _Debes odiar que me haya convertido en alguien tan débil._

 _El Ackerman sujetó la mano morena con la suya, sonriendo._

 _¿Sonriendo?_

— _Eres la persona más fuerte que haya conocido en mi vida._

 _Un calorcito agradable se instaló en su pecho, fue muy humano y sospechó que no venía de Lilith, sino de él mismo._

 _Pues Lilith por su parte no parecía sentir nada al respecto._

— _¿Cómo es que puedes decir cosas tan emocionales con un frío corazón?_

— _Es lo que provocas en mí._

 _Eren quiso alejarse, Levi estaba tan cerca, era tan intimidante y tierno a la vez. Trató de hacerlo, pero era como si una fuerza invisible le mantuviera allí._

 _Levi entonces lo besó, o la besó, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero todo lo que hacía Lilith, todo lo que le hacían a ella era como si se lo hicieran a él._

 _Los labios del azabache se sintieron tan extraños contra los suyos._

 _Una mano fría recorrió su rostro con gentileza, tomando su mandíbula para acercarlo más a él._

 _Levi besaba de una manera tan pacífica y suave._

 _A diferencia de Erwin._

Y entonces despertó.

Ojos abiertos y mente verdaderamente confusa. Los ojos grises estaban allí de nuevo, solo que más alejados y mirándole desde arriba. Eren casi saltó y salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Levi.

El vampiro estaba colocando su abrigo sobre el castaño.

—Estabas temblando —comenzó a explicar el azabache, terminando de poner encima de él el abrigo que antes traía puesto—. Pensé que si lo usabas como cobija dejarías de tener frío.

Eren pudo distinguir mejor su alrededor, aún era de noche. Levi no dijo nada más y se acercó a la fogata, lanzando unos cuantos pedazos de madera.

Extrañamente Erwin parecía no estar allí.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

—Solo duerme, mocoso, mañana será un día agotador.

Eren se preguntó, mientras se quedaba dormido: ¿Levi era más amable si Erwin no estaba cerca?

Porque entonces eso explicaría el cambio repentino en la personalidad del vampiro.

.

.

.

.

.

Por más extraño que pareciera, Eren despertó de un muy buen humor. Aunque estuviera caminando en medio de un bosque, muy frío para agregar, seguía silbando la última canción que escuchó antes de verse inmiscuido en todos esos problemas vampirezcos.

Ambos vampiros no comentaban nada al respecto; sin embargo, cada uno tenía sus propias teorías. Erwin por ejemplo pensaba que estaba feliz por el beso, aunque quizás su respuesta final era la única falla de esa teoría. Levi por su parte pensaba que había sido por esa muestra de debilidad que no había podido evitar sacar a flote. Aun así, no se arrepentía de haberle dado su abrigo, Eren aún no lo soltaba.

Y Eren… bueno, él era una diferente historia.

Eren estaba contento por la simpleza de que parecía un buen día, se había dado cuenta de lo bellísimo que era ese bosque y que no era bueno preocuparse por Lilith, no al menos por el momento.

Ya cuando llegase a eso entonces allí se estresaría todo.

—Puedo distinguir un pueblo desde aquí —les informó Erwin, mirando a lo lejos. Levi y Eren se acercaron a él para observar al mismo lugar donde Smith dirigía la mirada.

Efectivamente, a lo lejos se podían ver casas de madera y de sus chimeneas brotaba humo negro. Eren no quiso pensar que tan frío estaría allí si fuera invierno y no otoño.

Se veía gente andar por el pueblo, pequeñas manchitas ir y venir por las casas y lo que parecía un mercado desde tanta lejanía. Jaeger miró al cielo y el sol resplandeció entre las nubes. No era mucha luz, pero aun así era la suficiente como para abrigar un poco en esos vientos fríos.

—¿No les lastimara el sol? —preguntó Eren, algo curioso.

—Es mentira lo del sol —respondió Erwin, tomando su mano para señalarle algo—. Hay cazadores en el pueblo. No sé dónde estamos, pero debe ser un lugar muy religioso para permitir a los cazadores estar allí.

—Yo sí sé dónde estamos —dijo Eren de repente y ambos vampiros le miraron con confusión—. Bueno, hice unos cálculos y soy genial con la geografía. En fin, estamos en Alemania, si no me equivoco. Además, este bosque se trata de la selva negra, lo sé por los árboles que nos hemos encontrado en el camino. Eso y la longitud del bosque, y por último creo que este pueblo se trata de Schiltach. Estamos al este.

—No sabía que eras una brújula, mocoso —el castaño frunció el ceño. Sí, la amabilidad del azabache se había ido por el caño.

—He leído muchos libros para mi propio bien.

—Eso será de mucha ayuda —sonrió Erwin, sin dejar de tomarle la mano. Eren no sabía si eso era incomodo o placentero, aún no olvidaba el beso y la respuesta rara del rubio.

Smith no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando empezó a caminar. Eren no habló ni comentó al respecto, solo se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Luego volteó a ver a Levi, el cual no hacía nada para aparentar su disgusto por las manos unidas de ambos. Era… divertido. Oh, vaya, ahora encontraba algo de diversión en ese viaje.

Sonrió, esto iba a ponerse cada vez mejor.

Como si nada, se soltó del agarre de Erwin. Smith pareció confundido, pero a Eren no le importo. Se acercó a Levi y caminó a su lado. El azabache solo le dirigió una mirada antes de seguir caminando, pero el castaño pudo distinguir algo de satisfacción en sus ojos grises.

—Gracias por haberme dado tu abrigo anoche —habló en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que Erwin no le escuchara.

—Ya me distes las gracias ayer, mocoso. ¿Qué acaso esa mente llena de geografía no lo recuerda?

Quizás Levi ocultaba su vergüenza con disgusto.

—Sí lo recuerda, pero creo que es necesario volver a agradecerte.

El azabache lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Algo te está divirtiendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tienes una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Me impresiona que una simple sonrisa te parezca tétrica.

—Además, ¿a qué viene tus ganas de charlar conmigo?

—No lo sé, tal vez me parece interesante el vampiro más amargado de todo el mundo.

Levi detuvo su andar y Eren lo hizo también, un minúsculo alzamiento de labios y el castaño casi se tira al piso de la sorpresa.

—¡Estás sonriendo!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —el azabache continuó su camino y Eren no tardó en seguirlo.

—¡Lo vi! ¡Una sonrisa en tus labios!

—En serio, pareces loco hablando de cosas sin sentido.

—Levi sonrió, Erwin. ¡Levi sonrió!

—Ya casi llegamos al pueblo —respondió Erwin, tajante.

Eren amplió la sonrisa en sus labios. Sí, iba a ser muy divertido.

.

.

.

.

.

Quitó las hojas de la tierra y encontró huellas frescas, llamó a sus compañeros y se las mostró. Al mirar hacia al frente dieron con un camino de huellas que seguían un sendero derecho.

—Acaban de pasar por aquí —murmuró Marco, encontrando los restos de la fogata en medio de varios árboles.

—Hay un pueblo cerca —dijo Ilse, la única chica que se había quedado con ellos.

—Debemos advertirles.

Jean asintió. Estaba seguro de que ese pueblo, al ser Alemania, era muy vigilado por los cazadores al ser un lugar muy religioso. Sin embargo, no sabía si sería suficiente para detener a esos vampiros.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo por hoy amigos :3**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo dejé en un buen momento, como siempre ;3**

 **Ya saben lo mala que soy :v**

 **Pero vean el lado bueno, hay JeanMarco XD**

 **En fin, me despido que he de actualizar Dunkel :'v**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
